


你是我的解药(you've got the antidote for me)

by uncertainstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Red String of Fate, Soul Bond, Terminal Illnesses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainstars/pseuds/uncertainstars
Summary: 简介：由于哈利·波特无意中在他们的灵魂纽带还未完全形成时就切断了他们的联系，德拉科·马尔福只能慢慢地放弃了自己的生命，决定不让一个他已经明确表示不想要的灵魂伴侣来成为哈利的负担。他以前从未无私过，但为了哈利，他可以试试。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	你是我的解药(you've got the antidote for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you've got the antidote for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138103) by [Kandakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass). 



> 授权可见lofter、随缘、冲呀，ID均为虎斑月亮

**********

德拉科一直认为，灵魂伴侣，会成为他唯一的救命稻草。

即使是在他年轻的时候，他也从未对自己报有任何幻想——他是骄傲的，是的，但不是迟钝的。他被娇生惯养，他脾气暴躁，他生气起来极富报复心。所以他一直认为，有一个命中注定要爱他的人是幸运的。纵使多年的岁月使许多事发生了改变（或者说是他在战争中被打垮了），但是关于灵魂伴侣的想法却从未变过——那会是一个无论发生什么都会永远爱他，一个会不在乎他手臂上的印记，不会在乎他犯下无数的罪过的人。

即使整个巫师界都在排斥他的时候，德拉科仍然会以他的灵魂伴侣还在为理由来安慰自己，他一直不停地等待着。总有一天，他会遇见某人，或者重新与某个人建立联系。他的命运之绳会变得清晰可见，这条绳子会将他与那个他注定要爱，以及注定要爱他的人紧紧连接在一起。

在被魔法部监视了三个月后，他终于被释放。德拉科尝试着对哈利波特做出弥补，但他却只是被坚定地告知，波特不仅不想参与到任何他的事情中，也希望他能彻底远离他的生活。

一开始，他不知道该说些什么。他已经做了他能做的一切——他在战后向所有人道歉，忏悔，保持礼貌，挥舞着他的小白旗。他甚至是真心的。他并不是在要求成为最好的朋友。尽管如此，波特还是皱着眉头，用钢铁般冷酷的眼神把他赶走了。德拉科感到胸口一阵恶心，仿佛他的心脏与魔法直接发生了碰撞一样。

他低下头，不敢直视波特的眼睛，努力想着能说些什么，就是在这时，他意识到有一根光滑的红线系在他的右手小指上。他带着越来越强烈的恶心顺着红线寻找，却发现另一端系在波特的手指上，越靠近他的手，颜色就愈加发灰，甚至接近死亡。

他凝视着那根红线，脸上面无表情。这个时刻本该成为一个童话故事，在这里德拉科可以与他的灵魂伴侣重新进行连接。然而命运的齿轮使他们的灵魂纽带啪的一声再此折断了。德拉科从未想过，他与灵魂伴侣的连接会因为一个不假思索的拒绝而断裂。那奇怪的，令人恶心的感觉——正是因为这个灵魂纽带才产生的。

他能感觉到它，就像他一直被告诉的那样。他甚至也能感觉到在哪里被切断了。

波特低下头，似乎什么也没注意到，然后眯起眼睛，好像觉得德拉科心里又在计划着什么。他突然明白了波特并不知道这一切，他看不到那根绳子，更不会知道德拉科即将会因为他切断了他们的关系而缓慢，痛苦的死去。

德拉科可以说些什么的，甚至是应该说些什么的，为了他自己的健康着想。波特总有着他那臭名昭著的救世主情节，不是吗？他可以把刚才说的话收回去，如果这么做就能救德拉科的命的话。他们可以成为朋友，保持着柏拉图式的关系，维持到让德拉科活着。

然后德拉科会用余生来知道，即使拥有选择，他的灵魂伴侣也不会选择他。他唯一的救命稻草——那唯一对他至关重要的，让他一直继续前进，不断使自己变得更好的灵魂伴侣——不过是一场谎言罢了。

他知道波特——那个拒绝了他们之间的纽带的那个人——甚至对这一切一无所知。波特对此不会有任何感觉。他永远不会知道为什么。德拉科将会枯萎，而那纽带甚至在能影响到波特之前就已经断裂了。

这很罕见，纽带像这样只剩下单边。这只有在纽带完全形成前就被彻底、不假思索地打破的情况下才会发生。如果他现在就这样弃之不顾，纽带将永远不会被修复，波特永远也不会知道他做了什么。而德拉科将永远的改变了，他即将用剩下的日子都站在这种奇怪的新视角看着波特，知道他们本可以成为完美的一对，而波特……永远不会知道这一切。

在那处靠近他胸口的地方，在那处纽带连接着他灵魂的地方，认识到一个沉重的事实。如果他敢说出来的话，波特就会牺牲自己的幸福，把自己束缚在一个他恨的人身上。他们俩谁也不会感到快乐。德拉科不会满足，而波特将会痛苦不堪。

也许在这个纽带形成之前，德拉科会自私到说些什么。

“那就道个歉吧，”德拉科生硬地说。这比他想的还要痛苦。然后，他转过身去，朝离他最近的飞路走去，离开了魔法部。

说出‘马尔福庄园’这个词比想象的要难得多，因为这意味着波特会消失在他的眼前。

**********

德拉科还有几年的时间。灵魂伴侣的拒绝通常是一种缓慢的死亡。在最初的几个月里，德拉科的症状仅仅是情绪上的。立即的抑郁，轻微的焦虑。不管怎样，他已经对这些感到习以为常了。他没有任何人可以倾诉，他的母亲，父亲，以及文斯都已经去世了。潘西，格雷格，西奥都去了国外，且没有打算再回英国。布雷斯结婚了，虽然他会接他的飞路电话，但他和他的妻子一起在德国经营的生意通常都太忙了。德拉科住在庄园里，尽管庄园又大又通风，但他只有独自一人。他想念波特，这感觉奇怪的自然。他花了许多时间来重温他们在霍格沃茨的日子里，重温当他们还是“对手”时，波特让他感觉自己还活着。

然后他来到魔法部登记，他在魔法部收发室的工作是他们作为改造的要求而给他的，他听见有人在他的背后议论，说他的样子看起来像快要自杀了一样。

那个女巫的意思是她希望这能早些发生，因为和一个食死徒在一起工作让她毛骨悚然。

他一直低头工作到中午都没有抬起头来，感谢上帝他们让他坐在一个远离其他所有人的小隔间里。邮件分类还需要半个小时才能做好，他盯着系在他小指上的红绳，试图让自己的头脑清醒一点。

三个月后，他在一家麻瓜咖啡馆遇到了即将成为韦斯莱的赫敏·格兰杰。那是他能去的唯一不会被拒绝服务的地方，结果他和那里的麻瓜服务生交上了朋友。她18岁了——只比他小几岁——但现在他看起来要年长许多，她认为他看上去已经接近三十岁了而不是二十岁。他不记得几个月前的自己看上去有这么年老过，但是他眼睛下面的眼袋和因营养不足而导致的皮肤发黄并不能为他证明什么。他并不是故意不照顾好自己，他只是累了。

当咖啡师正在给他一根吸管时，他听到了一个熟悉的声音叫了他的名字。

他转过身来，看见赫敏·格兰杰皱着眉头，难以置信地盯着他。他可以想象她在麻瓜商店看到他时有多么惊讶，但他发现自己无法让自己在乎。至少在黄金三人组中，她是最不具敌意的，所以他向她点头致意。这是他所能做的最好的了。

“谢谢，米米。”他告诉咖啡师，她回应了他一个微笑。

“再见，格兰杰。” 他顺便补充了一句，然后就走了。而她什么也没说，只是看着他离开。

**********

在他去魔法部做下一次登记时，他发现罗恩·韦斯莱就是分配给他的新傲罗。韦斯莱一开始什么也没说，只是瞪了他一眼，按要求检查了一下魔杖。德拉科同样也什么都没说，只是瘫坐在椅子上，凝视着他的绳子。他最近经常那样做。

韦斯莱在他需要的地方划了记号——德拉科不知道，他们也不告诉他——然后把他的写字夹板砰的一声重重地摔在桌面上。这把他吓得魂不附体。“我未婚妻告诉我，她在伦敦麻瓜界见过你。你去那干什么？”

他看起来很生气，充满怀疑。德拉科怀疑他是被故意重新分配的，他是为了审问德拉科才来的。

“买咖啡。”德拉科如实地告诉他，他的声音没有任何感情。他疲倦地朝韦斯莱眨了眨眼。

“为什么你要去伦敦麻瓜界买咖啡？”韦斯莱问他，他紧咬着牙关就好像他认为德拉科在有意回避着他的问题似的。德拉科叹了口气。

“我喜欢冰咖啡。”德拉科平淡地说。“在对角巷有一家巫师咖啡馆，在那儿即使我快脱水死了，他们也不会给我水喝。”

韦斯莱似乎不以为然。“这么说你在恐吓麻瓜咖啡店里的人了？”

“我没有恐吓米米。”然后是一阵长久的沉默，韦斯莱只是盯着他，德拉科认为他大概是有些困惑，“咖啡师。她的名字叫米米。”

又是一阵长久的沉默。“哈利告诉我你试图和他搞好关系。这跟你试图和麻瓜搞好关系有关吗？这是某种改过自新吗？”

一听到波特的名字，他的胸口就直发颤。他低头看了看他的绳子。“没有什么改过自新。我只想过好自己的生活。”他叹了口气，他的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛，“韦斯莱，拜托。除了生存，我什么也干不了，而现在即便是生存，也开始显得黯淡无光。没有什么好审问的，我没有任何瞒着你的东西。”当然，除了那根把他和韦斯莱最好的朋友拴在一起的红绳子外，什么也没有，但这对德拉科以外的任何人都没有影响。没有人需要知道这一切，尤其是韦斯莱和他的朋友们。

“我盯上你了，马尔福。”他无动于衷地说，德拉科无精打采地耸了耸肩。

韦斯莱让他离开了。

**********

他的抑郁情绪没有变得更糟，但也没有变得更好。他的日子开始变得模糊起来，而且一天比一天更累。他会在大庭广众下睡着，却在夜里辗转反侧，他开始变得越来越麻木。每天他的例程便是：去工作，完全被所有人忽视；然后回到庄园，独自一人。有好几天他甚至一字未讲，他甚至连他的主管人奎里的问题都没有回复。他能侥幸逃脱掉这些，只是因为他们都期待着——享受着看到他的灵魂崩溃的样子。所以奎里只是对他简单的点了点头，允许他用手势做出回应。

从第一次见面起，他就再也没见过格兰杰，但韦斯莱仍然是他的登记傲罗。韦斯莱甚至懒得再朝他怒目而视了。他带着茫然的表情进来，带着矛盾的表情离开，他在每次会议得到的数据越来越多，尽管德拉科仍然不知道那是什么。唯一和他说话有任何意图(或善意)的人是米米。无论多么疲惫，他都无法抑制自己不去看一张友善的面孔。

“你生病了吗？”一天，米米在他走进咖啡厅的时候问道。她平静地问，好像她不想引起注意，但他只是耸了耸肩。“你看起来瘦了许多。”她咬着嘴唇说道，他只是再次地耸了耸肩。

德拉科正打算离开，但是米米叫住了他。

“如果我给你一块我们的牛角面包三明治，你愿意留下来吃一会儿吗？”她温柔地问，德拉科意识到她担心他会让自己挨饿。他对她微微一笑，表示同意，虽然这只是为了减轻她的恐惧。

说实在的，他的确没怎么好好吃东西，他不是个好厨师，而庄园里所有的家养小精灵都被魔法部征用了。他有时会在工作时吃午餐，然后再订些食物带回庄园里。但这只导致他的饮食种类过于有限，而他的胃口近乎丧失了。

在他吃三明治的时候，米米回去工作了。他很高兴她还一直盯着他，她的担心让他心口涌起一股暖流。他离开时她向他挥手告别。

**********

德拉科从未去找过波特，也从来没试图冒险出现在波特会出现的地方。他不知道他的身体看到波特会有什么反应(他会有什么反应)，但他不认为那会有好的结果。

不过，他倒是经常可以看见韦斯莱。作为他的登记敖罗，韦斯莱也会在他工作的时候停下来观察他，这显然也是他以前的傲罗应该做的，但他从来没有做过。

随着韦斯莱的出现，德拉科的身上也逐渐显现出一个新的症状：一种持续的寒冷，没有任何保暖咒能完全驱散的寒冷。他开始在九月份就穿上毛线衣和冬款长袍，即使那时人们几乎还没有穿上长袖。

由于庄园通风良好，又没有家养小精灵来维持炉火，德拉科发现自己总是在书房的炉火前睡着，这比起他自己一个人给好几个房间施保暖咒要容易得多，他现在甚至那里有一床被子，那是他母亲把缝被子当作一种魔法练习时做的。他记得那时他会坐在她的腿上，看着她的针重新穿线，消失，然后从布料的一边重新出现到另一边。

当他把被子盖到头上，集中注意力的时候，他就能感受到她的魔法。他注意到最近他对魔法更加敏感了，虽然他确定这并不会有好的结果，但至少目前这给了他一份美好的祝福。

已经过了半年了。德拉科有时会发现自己总有一个紧张的习惯，总是不停地玩弄着小指周围的绳子。时不时，他会用力拉一拉那段绳子，但他从未感到被拉回去。

**********

周五早上德拉科来的时候，韦斯莱已经坐在桌子前等着他了。德拉科通常总是习惯比别人到的都早，因为他失眠严重，而在他长时间醒着的时候，他唯一能做的就是做一些不需要动脑筋的重复性工作。而今天，韦斯莱居然比他来的还早，这真是叫人刮目相看。

“我需要你的帮助。”韦斯莱说。要是从前韦斯莱来找他帮忙，他会感到沾沾自喜、自豪，甚至恼火，但他现在毫无感觉

也许他的同事是对的——也许他的精神的确崩溃了。

“什么事？”他没有告诉韦斯莱自己的想法。韦斯莱显然吃了一惊。他进来时一副不高兴的样子，显然是期望着会从德拉科那里得到什么尖酸刻薄的回应，但德拉科什么也没说。再说，韦斯莱真有可能把他扔进阿兹卡班，在波特出庭作证的第一次审判中，他差一点就被关进了阿兹卡班。

他怀疑波特不会再次为他作证了。

韦斯莱努力地隐藏了脸上的惊讶，“我请求你帮助只是简单的因为你在这里的收发室工作，并且我相信你不会是那种想要钻进哈利裤子里的疯子。”

德拉科几乎要笑出声来了。他从来没想钻进波特的裤子，没有，但在那一刹那，他仿佛真的觉得与波特在一起是很有可能的。

然而他还是什么都没说。“波特收到了粉丝的来信，是吗？“德拉科问道。他被禁止接近波特的邮件，这些邮件数量如此之多，以至于他的主管的主管被指派专门处理他的邮件。要知道甚至连部长也没有一个收发室的职员专门处理他的邮件。

“他收到的信件几乎是跟踪和骚扰。”韦斯莱冷冷地说。 “我们不能阻止受到这些信件，我也不相信现在正在处理这件事的那个女人，因为哈利在傲罗办公室工作的时候，她已经约过他两次了。“

德拉科点了点头表示理解，“所以你觉得我，这条被拴着的狗，没有任何动机和方法来违抗你的旨意。“

韦斯莱眯起了眼睛，“你的回答令我惊讶。“

德拉科哼了一声，这也许是他在几个月来第一次感受到真正的情绪——一股难以置信的幽默迅速而强烈地涌上心头。“敖罗韦斯莱。”他叹了口气 “我对你的波特没有任何企图。如果你要我处理他的邮件，我会庄严宣誓不乱动它。”至少，他现在对波特没有什么企图。虽然在波特切断他们的联系，让德拉科死去之前，他本可以这么做的，但德拉科只是让他的希望随着他对真爱的幼稚幻想一起破灭了。

尽管他措辞尖锐，但他并不怀恨在心。他只是知道而已。

当韦斯莱也朝他哼了一声的时候，他感到有些惊讶。“实际上，我是在要求你毁掉它们。我要你把他邮件里的这些恶心的东西都清理干净，然后他妈的烧掉它们。我相信你会从销毁哈利的情书中找到乐趣的。”

好吧，尽管韦斯莱认为的原因不完全正确，但他也没有完全错误。他会感到开心，不，满足吗？也许吧。

无论如何，他也不能说不。当一个对你有权力的人请求你帮忙时，你只能接受。

不到一个小时后，德拉科的桌子上就堆了满满一箱波特的信，韦斯莱说的没错，它们是令人毛骨悚然的。德拉科目前刚浏览了15封，其中有3封都是情书，这3封中还有2封提到了他们给他发的其他邮件。

他追踪了留着相同魔法签名的信件，这样他就能把桌子上这批信件中另外四封全部删掉。他凝视着剩下的东西。他要花一整天的时间才能看完，因为除非这些信件盖上公章，否则他必须打开、阅读、再封上所有剩下的东西。

然后他记起他为什么要这么做。

他想象着波特，他那紧绷的脸和他平时咧着嘴笑的样子形成了鲜明的对比，他不知道这些信中有多少封使他又露出了那样的表情。

他不确定这是由于十多年来的痴迷，还是因为他们之间的灵魂纽带，总之只要一想到波特会读到这些低俗、物化、令人恐惧的信件，他就会胸口发紧。这看起来似乎是一件小事，如果只是让德拉科因为读了写给别人的信而烦恼的话……

他多花了一个半小时的时间才清理完波特当天的信件，他离开的时候，另一个装满信件的篮子蹦了出来。

他把它留给了明天。

**********

在接下来的四个月里，德拉科成为了波特的专用邮件清理人。他甚至不确定波特知不知道谁在翻看他所有邮件。一想到他在那个本可以成为他灵魂伴侣的人的面前，他是多么渺小，他就感到胸口一阵恶心。

即使他的手开始时常地颤抖，他还是一如既往地打开、阅读然后封上波特的信件。能了解到波特的日程是一件抚慰人心的事，他可以通过格兰杰的笔触，通过那些邀请函，通过跨部门会议和任务笔记(反正这些都不是严格保密的)，来了解波特的生活。

一天韦斯莱照常来到他的办公室，这时德拉科的脑袋旁突然刮起一阵风，14封信整齐地排列在半空中，这些信件都来自同一个人——这是他开始给波特分拣信件的第一天收到的三封信的主人。作者越来越绝望了。德拉科不知道她是否意识到她的信没有被收到。他也不在乎。

“韦斯莱。“德拉科的声音听起来有些遥远，他专注于他的任务，却现自己完全无法集中注意力。这几天他一直感到身体轻飘飘的，这是他新年以来第五次大病了。他时常在想，到底是由于纽带断裂使他的身体变得更加敏感，还是庄园里持续的严寒破坏了他的免疫系统，但最终的结果是一样的，他对此并不太在意。

“德拉科。”韦斯莱扬起了眉毛。他很久以前就开始使用德拉科的名字了，这是长期熟悉的结果。“你看起来糟透了。”

他停顿了一下，慢慢地转过身来。他抬起头泪汪汪地看着韦斯莱，发烧让他感到糟糕透顶，但是他的治疗师还是建议他暂时不要用提神剂，提神剂很难滥用，但是德拉科还是发现它在他身上的效果并不理想，他的治疗师在他最后一次体检时也对这一点表示了担忧。

他还没有告诉任何人关于他断裂的纽带的事，尽管他很确定治疗师克利尔沃特——圣芒戈唯一愿意接待他的人——已经对此表示深深的怀疑。如果没有对他目前的身体状况说明的信件，他是无法摆脱他的强制性工作的，所以他顽强地坚持着，顺从地希望着他的纽带最终能早一些让他陷入昏迷。

“是啊。”在意识到韦斯莱仍在盯着他看时，他回答道。

“生病了？”他点点头回答，“又一次？”他再次点了点头。韦斯莱重重叹了口气，“你看起来糟透了。”他又说了一遍，“我打算去吃午饭了，你吃过了吗？“

“还没有。“德拉科实在不确定自己能将任何东西下咽。他正打算说些什么，韦斯莱就开始做手势让他站起来，”韦斯莱——“

“不，德拉科，闭嘴。我们要一起去吃点什么东西，仅此而已。“他低声咕哝了几句，说他不敢相信自己在做什么，但德拉科并不感到特别惊讶。在他们一起工作了一个半月后，韦斯莱开始表现出一副好像同情德拉科的样子，频繁的接触使他注意到德拉科不健康的生活方式和他慢慢坠入地狱的状态。“梅林啊，你能快点吗?”

“……不。”

他知道韦斯莱拽着他去的地方是巫师界，但是他没作任何反抗。他想，让他去看看当一个食死徒走进伦敦巫师界的任何一家机构时会发生什么吧。韦斯莱带着他来到了一个货摊，在那里格兰杰正在等着他。

她扬起了眉毛。“罗恩。马尔福。”德拉科朝他点了点头，就像那天在咖啡店里的时候一样，只不过这次他连站都站不稳了。韦斯莱抓住了他的胳膊让他站直，然后发出了一声恼怒的声音。“你看起来不太好，马尔福。” 德拉科坐好后，格兰杰缓慢地说道。

“我就是这么说的！”韦斯莱同意地点了点头。

“我生病了。” 德拉科咕哝道，不知道在这种半随意的场合该如何与这些人打交道。韦斯莱仍然算是他的上级，格兰杰则是一片未知的领域。他想，最好像对待韦斯莱一样对待她。

“你看起来不像是生病了。”格兰杰说道，“你看起来像快要 **死** 了。”她低下头，凝视着他放在桌面上颤抖的双手。德拉科迅速把手放回大腿上，藏了起来。

“我病得很重。”他纠正道，尽管他知道她说的其实是正确的。

接下来是一阵长久的停顿。韦斯莱和格兰杰交换了一个眼神，然后格兰杰温和地说:“他们这里有一种汤，应该会很对你的胃口。”然后替他点了单。

德拉科发现自己被三分之二的黄金三人组包围时，魔法机构会为他提供服务了，谁知道呢？

尽管午餐很尴尬，他在他们面前仍然觉得很舒服——或者他已经累得不在乎了——他直接在那里就睡着了。

他们多等了半个小时才叫醒她，并把他带回了魔法部。当他们走进魔法部时，德拉科第一次地感受到他的魔法敏感已经开始真正的对他产生伤害了，他咬紧牙关，试图不让自己发出任何声音。

**********

与韦斯莱和格兰杰的午餐开始成为他每周的日常。他几乎是期待着他们共处的时光。格兰杰在第二周开始，试图和他开启一场真正的谈话，但由于他说的话比平时多了许多，他的声音很快变得沙哑起来。

他又和格兰杰一起去了麻瓜咖啡厅，当他和咖啡师米米谈话时，她带着惊讶的表情看着他，而米米则用熟悉的问候和微笑欢迎他。格兰杰告诉他，她觉得他改变了。他觉得他仍在改变，他没有大声说出来，但他心里是这么认为的。

韦斯莱开始越来越频繁地和他讨论这些信件，因为他显然在乎德拉科对于波特的这些跟踪狂的看法。然而也正是因为他的频繁造访，韦斯莱是第一个发现纽带开始逐渐摧毁他的魔力的人。

他尝试了好几遍‘火焰熊熊’，那堆信件(比平常要多许多，因为波特最近成功地完成了一项引人注目的傲罗任务)却仍纹丝不动，韦斯莱皱着眉头看着。

“这最近经常发生吗？”他问道，德拉科只是耸了耸肩。老实说，即使是最基础的魔法最近对他来说都很难了，他把原因归结为疲惫——因为他的手不停地颤抖，因为他的睡眠不足——但是一旦韦斯莱将这件事讲了出来，他就意识到这一定已经变得愈加严重了。那不只是丧失控制，那是丧失魔力。他几乎感觉不到它的存在——尽管他能很好地感受到别人的魔力。

他扫视了一下仍旧整齐地堆放在他书桌上的信件。他曾经试图说服自己他只是太懒了，他只是太累了，才无法维持他的魔力。但这一旦被其他人发现了，他不得不承认他一直以来否认的事实。

“抱歉，韦斯莱。”德拉科低声说，“我感觉不太好。”

“是的。”韦斯莱边说边点燃了那堆信件，他的魔法火花使德拉科瑟缩了一下。然后韦斯莱继续看着他，“你最近总是这么说，是时候该去看看治疗师了，你觉得呢？”

德拉科的确这么做了。

**********

在他向治疗师克利尔沃特解释一切时，她的表情一片空白。

“已经过去整整一年了？“她问。他点了点头。”为什么现在告诉我？“她的眉头像韦斯莱一样皱起。

“我觉得我的魔力在逐渐消失。”他带着痛苦的诚意告诉了她事实。她的嘴因惊讶微微长大了。他不得不咽了口口水才能继续说下去，”如果这不只是因为疲倦，如果这是由于纽带的关系的话，我需要一份我不能继续工作的证明。”

“如果你的魔法开始退化，你就不能再工作了，”她不假思索地表示了同意。“现在是纽带拒绝的一个转折点，到圣诞节的时候你可能就出不了家门了。”

她的意思是他还剩下大概四个月的时间，他在心里默默地计算着。四个月的真正的 **生活** 。四个月后时间就真正的进入了倒计时。

“如果情况变得更严重了，我会再来的。”他告诉她。她抿起嘴唇点了点头。

当他站起来准备离开时，她叫住了他，“那个人是谁？”她问道。他惊讶地发现她看起来几乎是沮丧的。“他知道吗？你跟他说过吗？”

他不知道她是否还记得那个迷恋上她的12岁小男孩，为了能和她共度时光，他从他的朋友身边溜走，特地来到图书馆向她请教问题。当然他是个被宠坏了的，脾气恶劣的坏孩子，这没错。但他的内心也像其他的孩子一样柔软。他花了几个星期的时间试图吸引她的注意力，然后她只是温柔地告诉他，她年纪太大了，并不适合他。

佩内洛普对他太好了，即使是现在也是如此。他已经很久不再是以前的那个孩子了，他手臂上的标记可以证明一切。他是一个应当得到这一切的人。“他最好不要知道。”德拉科告诉他，然后溜出了房间。

当他晚上回到家时，他躺下来，盖上他母亲做的被子。残留的魔力不但没有安慰他，反而使他的皮肤燃烧起来，然后他在炉火前哭着睡着了，被子被他扔在沙发的角落里。他醒来时浑身冰冷。

**********

九月初，韦斯莱邀请他一起吃午餐，就像他每隔几天就会做的那样。他几乎拒绝了他，但是韦斯莱的举动看起来躲躲藏藏的。他想知道发生了什么，所以他带着怀疑的表情同意了他的邀请。

他现在带着一根手杖，他假装是为了赶时髦。当韦斯莱领着德拉科来到他们通常在 _卡米拉餐厅_ 一起吃饭的那张桌子时，手杖哒哒地敲着地板的声音引起了格兰杰和波特的注意。波特一脸不可置信地看着韦斯莱，但德拉科什么也没说。格兰杰飞快地走了过来，让德拉科坐在了靠过道地位子上。德拉科安静地点了餐，安静地坐着，安静地颤抖着。格兰杰多次试图让他加入他们的谈话，但他总是用一个字来将问题躲避。

与波特如此近距离的接触，让他觉得自己既活着又死去了，既饱受折磨又如释重负。他把双手放在膝盖上，拉着那根绳子。他带着纯粹的痛苦注意到那根绳子已经开始褪成棕红色，就像布料上的血迹一样。波特对此没有任何反应，他可能连绳子都感觉不到。

最终，赫敏叹了口气，放弃了让他加入谈话。波特一直用冷酷的表情观察着他们的互动（(每隔几分钟就怀疑地看一眼韦斯莱)当格兰杰问他是否需要一个保暖咒的时候，他明亮的眼神里亮起了惊讶的火花。

他感激的点了点头，波特一直紧盯着他。当格兰杰的魔咒明显地伤害了他时，他的眼神瞬间尖锐了起来，尽管格兰杰和韦斯莱已经学会了什么都不问。每次他都冷到需要让她为他施咒，虽然那过程也是令人痛苦的。接下来的午餐很尴尬，但是幸好时间过得很快。德拉科感到波特的眼睛一直盯在他的身上。

最后韦斯莱幻影移形带他回到了魔法部，波特没有说什么，但依然一直观察着他。德拉科想知道他看到了什么。

**********

德拉科有一种强烈的似曾相识的感觉，当他第二天来到他的小隔间时，结果发现哈利·波特斜靠在他的桌子旁。他的手里攥着一叠信件——德拉科等着韦斯莱来烧掉的跟踪狂的情书。毕竟施一个‘火焰熊熊’比用手把他们撕成碎片要容易多了。

当他靠近时，波特瞪着他。“你就是那个负责销毁我的信件的家伙？”

德拉科懒得为自己辩护，他只是点了点头。“韦斯莱早就派我来做这件事了。好几个月以前就开始了。”

波特的下巴绷紧了。德拉科在昨天前还以为他几乎忘了波特长什么样，但现在他知道他永远也忘不了。波特乌黑的头发遮住他额前的伤疤的样子，那闪电的图案仿佛射进了他的眉毛里，扰乱了那里毛发的生长的样子，或者他方方的下巴绷紧的样子，或者他古铜色的皮肤残余着夏日的暖阳的样子——这些都是德拉科记忆中刻骨铭心的东西。

这是他永远不会拥有的灵魂伴侣。

“我讨厌有人翻看我的邮件。”波特坚定的告诉他，尽管这对德拉科没有任何影响，“这是对隐私的侵犯。”

德拉科叹了口气，他抬起头疲倦地看着他，“我很抱歉你对此会有这样的感觉。你是个公众人物，而你的朋友很担心你。他要求我处理掉这些跟踪者的信件，而我可不想惹恼决定我是否能自由行动的敖罗，所以我答应了。“

波特只是盯着他看了很长时间，“你他妈到底怎么了？“他厉声地问道，然后他从德拉科的隔间里走出来，把德拉科的椅子转过来面对着他，疯狂地示意德拉科坐下，这让德拉科感到困惑。”你看起来真是糟透了。“

德拉科小心翼翼地坐了下来，他紧张的双腿终于得以放松。他把手杖靠在墙上。

“你怎么了？”波特深吸了一口气问道，好像在努力地控制着自己不要大喊出来。”感觉有点不对劲。”

“我很惊讶你向我问了这个问题，而不是一直跟着我。”德拉科说，波特的下巴又紧绷起来，“我没事，波特。”

“你看起来像快要死了一样。”他指责地说，就像格兰杰第一次在他们吃午餐的时候说的那样。

德拉科吃了一惊，他抬起头，用他大大的灰色眼睛望着他。他的样子看起来可能像鬼一样。一定是他的表情中泄露了什么秘密，因为接下来波特的表情扭曲了起来。

“你要死了。”他说，这是一个陈述句。“操。”

他又叹了一口气，微微斜靠在椅子上，继续伪装下去没有任何意义了，“差不多吧。”

波特斜靠在隔间对面的墙上。“你没有告诉任何人。”

“我的治疗师知道。”他耸耸肩，“我没有任何其他人可以告诉，波特。”波特讽刺地笑了笑，但是德拉科分不清那是不以为然，还是不开心，还是什么别的。

“赫敏和罗恩好像很喜欢你。”波特告诉他，听起来有点怒气冲冲。他不知道该怎么面对一个缺乏斗志的德拉科。“他们邀请你一起吃午餐，还为你施保暖咒——这到底是怎么回事？昨天我们在餐厅吃饭的时候，赫敏一直在帮你施保暖咒。

“格兰杰和韦斯莱不过是同情我罢了。“德拉科坦诚地说。他没有回答关于保暖咒的问题。他想最好不要暴露自己。波特不是格兰杰，但他也并不傻，如果德拉科给他足够的线索，他一定能很快弄清楚他的状况。他肯定格兰杰已经够知道了，这意味着如果他弄清楚了，他也会很快就会得到确认。

只可惜波特的洞察力完全用在了错误的地方，“你的魔法出了什么问题，是吗？“他问道，脸上的敌意和姿势终于消失了。“梅林啊，你到底怎么了？”他看起来很困惑。

德拉科感到心口因这暗示的关心涌起一阵微微的暖意，相信着波特也会将关心展现给他的昔日宿敌。“我这次没有策划着任何事，波特。“德拉科告诉他，可能太过坦率了，他的声音听起来很生涩，”我只是快要死了，随它去吧。“他那过于敏感的皮肤感觉到了波特的魔力，这是很长一段时间来的第一次，魔法的触感不再像火焰那般强烈。

然后他转过身，等着波特离开。

当他离开后，他的工作似乎比以往任何时候都更加沉闷和无趣。

**********

那天晚上，韦斯莱‘噔噔’地踏着重步走进庄园的前门。德拉科早在他失去魔法之前就知道他要来了——每天在魔法部的屏障下工作已经够让他感到窒息了，韦斯莱的到来更是让他喘不过气来。

“你快要死了？”当德拉科打开门时，韦斯莱立即问道。“你他妈怎么了，马尔福？我知道你病了，可你为什么不告诉我们有多严重呢?”

德拉科咳嗽了几声，他感到胸口发紧。他肯定自己 **又** 病了，但他什么也没说。

当德拉科只是平静地看着他时，韦斯莱终于泄了气，“为什么你什么都不说呢？”

“我为什么要说？”他困惑地问道。“看起来没有人会在乎。”

韦斯莱瞪着他。“因为我们是他妈的 **朋友** ，你这个傻瓜。如果你死了，我当然会关心的——我也很震惊，但我没想到你竟然不知道！”

德拉科只是对他眨了眨眼，沉默了很长一段时间，“你认为我是你的朋友。”

韦斯莱叹了口气，“是啊，你这个混蛋。无论发生过任何事情，那都已经过去了。一开始我只是有点为你感到难过，但自从我们开始每周一起吃午饭，你真的不知道吗？”德拉科无力地耸耸肩，“要不然你觉得我们一直邀请你吃午餐是为了什么呢？”

“我不知道。”德拉科说，“监视我？因为你怀疑我？”

“因为我有点 **喜欢** 你，傻瓜。”韦斯莱告诉他，“你很有趣，通常也很体贴，你很少再像个混蛋了。”

德拉科深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地呼了出来。他不知道该如何回应。过了片刻，他尴尬地耸了耸肩，“我可能是太累了。“他尝试着说，韦斯莱紧紧地抿着嘴唇，他看不出韦斯莱是在憋笑，还是在抑制着自己不发出愤怒的吼叫。”韦斯莱……“

“德拉科。“

“罗恩。”他纠正道，仍然有些尴尬，然后轻声说，“对不起，我没有告诉你。我不认为这有什么关系。”

“你知道多久了？”罗恩问道，德拉科觉得他心里的最后一睹墙也逐渐倒塌了，他现在隐藏的只有唯一件事了，而现在任何的装腔作势都无法拯救她。

“一年多了。”他承认道。罗恩深深地吸了一口气，德拉科默默地领着他来到书房。老实说，那里实在是太冷了。他不擅长用手生火，又不能再继续使用魔法。德拉科让罗恩坐在他平时睡觉的沙发上，然后告诉了他真相。“是因为我的灵魂纽带被拒绝了。”

罗恩倒吸了一口冷气。

“操。”他说，就像波特那天早些时候说的那样。德拉科几乎笑了。“这实在是……德拉科。”

“我知道。”他表示同意，在扶手椅上坐了下来，“但是我无法改变它，我被彻底地拒绝了——期待他会改变想法是没有意义的。”

“为什么？”罗恩问，德拉科扬起了眉毛，虚弱地一笑。

“为什么他要拒绝你？”罗恩澄清道，“你的灵魂伴侣肯定不希望你会死去。”

“哦，他不知道。”德拉科说，“他在纽带形成前就切断了它，这很有趣，真的——我的绳子……”它举起了手，晃了晃他的小拇指。“它原本应该是红色的，在他的那头已经褪成了灰色。现在我的这头也逐渐在褪色了，尽管我很确定这是因为我的健康原因，而不是情感原因。”

“你应该告诉他的。”罗恩看起来有些目瞪口呆，“破碎的纽带会是痛苦的，是吗？”

德拉科只是看了他一会儿。“罗恩，这已经 **结束** 了。不管怎么样，我已经在痛苦之中了。”他盯着他生起的微弱火焰，他努力地让它继续燃烧，然而它放出的热量依旧很少。“反正我也没多少时间了。我的治疗师说我将在圣诞节前就卧床不起，所有人知道死亡将会在那不久后就降临了。“

罗恩咽了口口水。德拉科瞥了他一眼，有些惊讶地注意到罗恩看上去好像快要哭了。他不喜欢罗恩难过的样子，但与此同时，他也意识到，他对此无能为力。

他已经用了一年的时间来面对这个问题——一年的时间来逃避这个问题——但是现在他不能再这么做了，他发现坦诚面对这个问题反而可以让他净化心灵。

成为波特生活中的一部分，即使是很小的一部分，也有一种净化心灵的作用。避开他很好，但是有他在身边，可以让德拉科保持意想不到的头脑清醒。他见过波特，但是他并没有崩溃或泄露他的秘密。也许他想念这些他从未拥有的东西，但他仍能正常工作。对他们见面以后会发生什么的恐惧消失了——尽管带着痛苦，他仍会继续工作。他会一直工作到不能工作为止。

他淡淡一笑，站了起来。“你想喝茶吗？”这是他为数不多的能做出的令人满意的东西，也是为数不多的能对得上他胃口的东西。

罗恩点了点头。他们在沉默中喝完了茶。

**********

无论如何，当德拉科在下周一和罗恩和赫敏共进午餐时，发现哈利·波特又一次尴尬地坐在他们的桌边时，他真的惊呆了。

“你好，马尔福。”波特向他打招呼，他的动作有些僵硬，但并不是不友好。

德拉科停了下来，罗恩用怀疑的目光看了他一眼，于是也点了点头打了声招呼。“波特。”他说的很大声，接着虚弱地咳嗽了一声，然后照例地坐在了赫敏的旁边。她和罗恩都像在看动物园里的动物一样盯着他看。他叹了口气。“好吧，现在所有人都知道我要死了。这真是太棒了。我们能不能不要装得好像我马上就会晕倒的样子？”

赫敏叹了口气。值得赞扬的是，她从来不会假装她没有做出这个举动。“你应该告诉我们的。”他估计罗恩一回家就会告诉她和波特，所以他一点也不感到奇怪。

他打了个喷嚏，这让他浑身作痛。“就像你很久以前就不知道一样。”他用手帕擦着鼻子说。

令他吃惊的是，波特只是点了点头，“我在和他独处的五分钟内就想明白了，那太明显了。”

赫敏做了个鬼脸。“你生病了，你有一个被拒绝的灵魂纽带，德拉科，这实在是……”她的怒气消失了，只剩下了真正的悲伤——一种哀悼的表情。他甚至还没有死，虽然他也并不认为他值得某人去哀悼……但是出于某种原因，她和罗恩都流露出了同样的表情。

他想知道上帝是否在嘲笑他，看着他现在和他儿时的对手们——他现在唯一的朋友们坐在一起。

“我的灵魂纽带是我自己的事。”他最终只是对她这么说。

“兄弟，看着你受苦可真难受。”罗恩说。波特像认为他疯了一样地看着他，德拉科对此瑟缩了一下，即使他努力地控制住自己不要表现出来。“起初我觉得这很有趣——你那么趾高气扬——可是……”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“非常感谢。“

罗恩气呼呼地说：“你知道我的意思。即使我们仍然难以相处，我也不希望灵魂纽带被拒绝这种事情发生在任何人的身上，以这种方式离开实在太糟糕了——非常糟糕。你不能因为一些本该让你的生活更美好的东西而死去。“

“谢谢你提醒了我，我的生活是多么糟糕，这对我帮助很大，再次感谢。这真是锦上添花，韦斯莱。”

罗恩还在继续和他争论——也许只是在详述他的观点，虽然德拉科并没有兴趣听。但幸运的是，平时招待他们的服务员这时走了过来。他接过他们的菜单，朝波特笑了笑，然后离开了。

罗恩已经停止了他的辩论，但是颇为让德拉科震惊的是，是波特首先打破了这接下来的沉默。

“为什么灵魂纽带如此重要？”他问道，剩下的他们三个人齐刷刷地朝他看去，“怎么？我来自麻瓜背景，我不像你们了解的那样多。我知道有个灵魂伴侣是件好事，但是……”他耸耸肩。“我就是不明白。为什么灵魂纽带被拒是一件如此糟糕的事？”

德拉科觉得自己说不出来话。赫敏瞥了他一眼，点了点头，替他回答了问题。“灵魂伴侣不仅仅是件好事，哈利。这是一种永久的纽带，将两个人紧紧地联系在一起，这就是所谓的命中注定的爱——这个世界上唯一一个无条件地赞美你和爱你的人。灵魂纽带被拒只会发生在灵魂纽带真正完全形成之前——就像你在酒吧里被人搭讪，没跟他们说话，也没和他们喝一杯，就立刻被他们开了一枪倒在地上。一旦它已经形成，就很难被切断，因为纽带的力量太强大了。”

“魔法世界的孩子是在灵魂伴侣的故事中长大的，”罗恩略带伤感地补充道。德拉科注视着赫敏的表情，当她没有做出任何反应时，他为她感到一丝自豪。她和罗恩不是灵魂伴侣，他知道这一点，尽管他们认为他们的爱是值得的。这是一件很难调和的事情。“有些人终其一生都在等待，只为找到自己的灵魂伴侣，从未约会，也从未爱过其他人。而被一个本该比世界上任何人都爱你的人拒绝……”他瞥了一眼德拉科，德拉科看向别处。他不能忍受别人的同情，尽管他知道这是没办法的事。

“那让你觉得正在死去。“德拉科突然说道。他本不想开口说话，但他现在已经控制不住，话像流水一样滔滔不绝地涌出：“当你感觉到纽带被割断的那一刻，你就想到了死亡。那感觉像在你的胸口里挖了一个洞，而那里本应该是灵魂住着的地方。但是你的灵魂伴侣……如果你不告诉他，他永远不会知道。他不会感受到这一切。”他低头看了看他苍白的双手和小指上褪色的细绳。“你可以看到命运之绳如何连接在你的身上，但是在他的那端却是褪色的。如果他不收回他的拒绝，你的这端最终也会由红色褪为灰色。你会生病，会为他难过，直到你死去为止。你甚至无法对他有所保留，因为你想要的只是和他在一起，让他快乐。”

他无法将眼神离开他那跟生锈了的棕褐色的线。

“那么，你想念他吗？”波特问道，这些话脱口而出，好像他根本没有有意识地说出来。

他抬起头，与波特目光相遇。他无法想象自己看起来是什么样子。“我会为他和我们的纽带感到悲伤，直到我死去的那天。”他无意如此严肃。然后他移开了视线，站了起来。他倚靠在他的拐杖上，向罗恩和赫敏点了点头。“我要回魔法部了。我不是很饿。”

他们没有阻止他，但他感到他们的眼神一直停留在他的背上，直到他离开。

**********

德拉科能感受到那纽带正把他撕裂成一块块碎片。他本认为没有什么能比他得到黑魔标记时的痛苦更强烈了。但是，他错了。他现在感觉到的是真正的把灵魂撕成碎片。他甚至无法用语言解释自己为什么会在工作的一半时因为疼痛而痛哭。他恳求不要再和他们共进午餐，结果罗恩和赫敏一起来到了他们的办公室去看他，而不是一起出去了。他不得不时常地努力抬起头来，假装自己不是在晕倒的边缘。他认为赫敏已经看穿了他——她知道他的状况已经越来越糟了——但他没有证据，她也没有把他逼得走投无路。

然后，波特开始拜访他们。

他出现的第一天，德拉科甚至没有意识到他在那里。他疲惫地向罗恩和赫敏打了个招呼，又和罗恩聊起一个波特的跟踪者，然后他看到了一张熟悉的面孔——看到一头凌乱的头发。他笨拙地站在德拉科的小隔间外，眼镜滑落到了鼻子上。德拉科讨厌自己因为看到波特而几乎忍不住微笑。

德拉科停顿了一下，看了看隔间的大小，这里没有足够的空间容纳四个成年人，即使其中一个已经到了瘦到骨瘦如柴的地步。

“我们去休息室吧。”他建议道，“这里站不下这么多人。”

他突然想起来，这是他一天中的第一次感到自己的状态足够好到可以走出自己的隔间。他确信罗恩和赫敏都注意到了这一点，因为赫敏高兴了起来，看上去充满了希望。

他们跟着他走出了收发室，德拉科又突然想到，这也是他第一次走进休息室。他以前总是在所有时刻都避开他的同事，他们也同样避开他——他从来没能来到休息室，即使这里有免费的咖啡也不值得尝试。

当他打开门走进去的时候，他的两个同事正坐在沙发上轻声说话。剩下还有足够的空间给他和黄金三人组，但以看到他，其中一个女人的脸就变了。

“我们很忙。”她说，她的朋友也在旁边不自在地点了点头。德拉科不知道是由于敌意还是他的出现让她畏缩。“我们在使用休息室。”

通常情况下，德拉科会悄悄离开，不会回应。但是他唯一的两个朋友，和他的 **灵魂伴侣** 正站在他的身后，他紧咬着牙关，“我们不是来打扰你们的——我们只是想一起吃午饭。”

“去别处吧。“那个女人说，伴随着一声冷笑。德拉科甚至不知道他的名字。但她知道他的名字——她似乎知道关于他的一切。“并不是说他们在别处就会想看到你的脸，食死徒。”

她身旁的那个女人猛地吸了一口气，德拉科几乎完全摒住了呼吸。羞辱在他的全身上下燃烧着，让他怀疑，这一刻，他身后的三个人是否意识到，他们刚刚和 **谁** 做了朋友。

接下来是一阵长久、丑陋的沉默。然后波特从后面说话了。一只手轻轻地从他的背后伸出来，把他推到一边。他发现，当他侧身移动时，他的另一只手会放在对面的肩膀上，防止他摔倒。“怎么啦？”波特问，他的声音非常温和。

很明显他听到了对话。

“波特先生。”那个女人说，“我们刚刚——”

“在午休时间聊天。”他打断了她的话，轻轻把德拉科推到一边(他的手还放在他的肩膀上)，这样他就可以向前走进休息室。 “这正是我们想要做的。很高兴我们解决了这个问题。”

他的眼神使她不敢争辩。她安静了下来，波特满意地笑了笑，示意罗恩和赫敏跟着他进去。他的手还一直放在德拉科的肩膀上，在波特的触摸下，他微微的颤抖了一下，然后一个安静的保暖魔咒笼罩了他的全身。他没有看见波特的魔杖，但他知道这是他的魔法——温暖的，而不是咬人般的疼痛。

“谢谢。”他低声说。波特似乎没有听见，只是把德拉科领到一张放着四把椅子的空桌子前，这是他们这一小群人的完美空间。

波特没有坐在他旁边——他一确定德拉科已经安全就座了后，就坐在了他的对面。他的表情几乎难以读懂，但是不管德拉科多么渴望知道他在想什么，他都不会去尝试。

从那以后，波特就经常在午餐时间出现。除非必要情况下，他不再和德拉科亲密接触。但他也不再害怕在德拉科跌倒时扶住他，或者在他在午餐时间打瞌睡时把他推醒。

他也——德拉科不知道该如何解释这个——开始代替赫敏定期帮德拉科施保暖咒。德拉科不确定是不是因为他意识到了他的魔法不会伤害到德拉科，还是因为他这么做只是因为这对他不过是举手之劳，因为他能熟练地使用无杖魔法……他没有理由这样做。他害怕知道关于这个问题的答案，所以他没有问。

午餐开始成为德拉科一天中最喜爱的时光。

**********

他们终于形成了某种每天的日常——只剩下一个月的时间，他就会不可避免地卧床不起了——当那一天到来的时候，罗恩和赫敏都忙得顾不上吃午饭了。

他毫不期望这一切。他待在他的小隔间里，试图从波特的邮件中找出所有跟踪狂7号的信件（跟踪狂7号是迄今为止最自以为是且最坚持不懈的人，德拉科对他们的信件深恶痛绝）他的头痛很严重，而且再也不能服用止痛药来缓解了。魔药里的魔法会让他的胃痉挛得厉害，他哭了出来，他太骄傲——或者太害怕——而不敢寻求帮助。

他害怕如果他带着他的问题回到治疗师克利尔沃特那里，她就会告诉他是时候停止工作了。而一想到自己会孤零零地待在空荡荡的大房子里（一想到要远离波特，而他好不容易才可以回到他的身边）时，他就感到害怕。

他低着头，试图挡住光线，不让办公室里其他人听到他粗哑的呼吸声，这时他听到身后传来轻轻的敲门声。

他抬起头，试图不要显露出脸上的感情，发现波特正站在他的小隔间门口，脸上带着矛盾的表情。不过他的姿势没有任何威胁的意思，他是在请求欢迎，而不是像罗恩早些天时候的那样期待欢迎。

“吃午餐吗？”

德拉科抬起头看着他，眼睛因疼痛泛着水光。“我想我站不起来了。”他下意识地低声说，决心要说实话，波特的表情一下子从不确定变成了担心。他在德拉科面前跪了下来，凝视着他的眼睛。“对不起,波特。我觉得不太好”

“你总是觉得不太好。”波特仍然观察着他，德拉科想知道他想要找到什么。

“有你在的时候就不会。”他抱怨道，胸口的疼痛稍稍减轻了一些。它永远不会消失，但波特的存在就像一种安慰。“你让我的病情恶化了。”他不管不顾地说了出来，然后迫不及待地把波特往旁边推了推。

令他吃惊的是，波特只是轻轻笑了笑。“你真是太糟了。来吧，我们去吃午餐，如果需要的话，我会抱着你。”

他迅速的同意令德拉科自己都感到惊讶，他一点头就疼。“虽然我很希望能让魔法部看到，我像个王子一样被他们的救世主抱着，但我还是宁愿走路。”

“最好还是让他们认为你是一个独立且强大的王子。”波特亲切地表示同意。德拉科试着微笑，但他总觉得笑出来不太对。他张开嘴想争辩些什么，但后来又改变了主意。波特似乎感觉到了他的同意，站了起来，向德拉科伸出了一只手，另一只手抓过了德拉科的手杖递给他。

德拉科握住他的手，尽量不去想他们之间的绳子，尽管他还是能看到它随着他们的接触而距离不断地缩短。有那么一刻，他甚至觉得绳子重新发出红光，但当他仔细一看，它还是像往常一样的锈灰色。

波特带他来到了一个新的地方——一个偏僻的小餐馆，那里的环境令人惊讶地感到愉悦。德拉科发现他自己喜欢这样的地方，像这样熙熙攘攘的咖啡厅和小餐馆在伦敦麻瓜界十分常见。当他们走进的时候，餐厅的员工似乎并没有因为他的出现而吃惊，而在卡米拉餐厅的员工直到最近才刚刚停止这么做。

波特带他坐下，替他点了餐。当德拉科看着他时，他只是说了句‘相信我’，“谢谢你跟我出来，”他说，好像他不是亲自来接德拉科似的。“我快饿死了，罗恩一直盯着他的案子不放。”

“我一整天都没吃东西了，”他耸了耸肩，试图表现得若无其事。“我想我大概也很饿。”

波特用眼角瞟了他一眼，但没有反驳，尽管他早就知道德拉科很少吃东西了。“即便如此。这仍是例行公事，来接你一起吃午餐。”他停顿了一下，低头看着菜单，努力不让德拉科盯着他看。这有些可爱，但德拉科还是想知道波特想说些什么。

他扬起了眉毛，波特做了个鬼脸。他耐心地等待着，波特不擅长隐藏秘密。“你为什么不到我们这儿来呢？”他最后问道，证明德拉科是对的。“你不想和我们一起吃午饭吗？你是因为我们要求才容忍我们的吗？”

德拉科想笑，波特是多么容易就把自己塞进了“ **我们** ”。我们，这个邀请他一起去吃午餐、希望陪在他的身边的小团体。

他没有笑。相反，他非常诚实。“没有。我只是一直不确定我是否受欢迎。即使是现在，或是几个月后……你告诉过我不想让我接近你。我不想对你造成负担，如果你只是为了因为你的朋友们喜欢我而不得不忍受我的话。”天知道他们为什么会喜欢。

波特的脸红了起来，德拉科不确定那是愤怒，羞耻……还是尴尬？幸运的是，波特很快调整好了表情，然后低声说道：“是我错了。”

尽管是德拉科自己挑起了这场对话，但他也无法停止自己胸口发紧的感觉。他 **错** 了？在波特切断他们纽带的那一瞬间，是他一生中最痛苦的时光——而现在他要把它收回了吗？德拉科低头看了看他的绳子，但它没有任何变化。看着那仍褪色的绳子，他深吸了一口气，甚至都不敢再看波特一眼。

从波特脸上的表情判断，他注意到了谈话的严重性——至少对德拉科的严重性。他一动不动地坐着，除了双手不停地颤抖。

“你错了。”他干涩地说，他不知道还能说些其他的什么。

波特似乎有点羞愧。“我错了。你试图让我们休战，而我对战争和我们的过去还很生气，所以我把你赶走了。直到你和罗恩走得更近了，我才意识到你是真心的。我还以为……”

德拉科替他完成了后半句话。“你认为我尝试着变得友好，是为了在别人面前显得漂亮，来巩固我自己的声誉。”

波特点了点头。“这并不公平，而我应该处理得更好的。我很抱歉，马尔福。” 德拉科又低头看了看他的绳子。是的，他也许应该这么做的。如果他这样做了，事情就会大不一样了。德拉科的内心挣扎了一会——他可以，不是吗？现在波特几乎承认希望他在身边，开始喜欢他了。

他还是没有这么做。相反，他给了波特一个最好的微笑——一个友好的，希望看起来不像鬼脸的微笑。“没关系，”他温和地说。他想知道，这是他作为一个人的成长，还是因为他们之间的纽带，让他变得如此温柔。他以前从来没有温柔过。“我们一切都改变了。你完全有理由生气，完全有理由再也不要见到我。不过我很高兴我们最终还是和解了。”

波特惊讶地抬起头来，但他也很快地咧嘴一笑，德拉科能看出他松了口气，“所以我们之间没事了？”

德拉科想着他们破碎的纽带，想着他是如何在过去一年四年和渴望着波特的。然后他对上了波特的目光，点了点头。“我们没事。”他停顿了一下，“哈利。”

波特看上去几乎被吓到了，但随即咧开嘴笑了起来。“德拉科。

真的，虽然事情几乎没有什么变化，但德拉科觉得他的世界变得更加明亮了。

如果他必须要离开，至少他能够在平静中离去。

**********

事情在那之后就变了。

哈利现在微笑着向他打招呼，当他们从他的小隔间走向飞路的时候，他总是走在他旁边。他喜欢用一只手搭在德拉科的手肘上，来保持他身体的稳定，尽管德拉科并不需要这样的帮助。他没有要求他这样做；但是他的触摸令人感到安心。

罗恩赫敏很显然都意识到了这个变化——他们坐在了一起，这样哈利就可以坐在德拉科旁边。德拉科在他们的一次登记会议结束时问到了这一点，但是罗恩只是说：“他 **一直** 都对你很着迷。” 他翻了个白眼，懒懒地行了个礼就离开了房间。德拉科不知道这是什么意思，他只是叹了口气。显然，他不得不忍受他的灵魂伴侣成为他最好的朋友。

另一个新的进展是，哈利开始像罗恩一样，时常来到他的办公室看望他。他以跟踪者的信件为借口—— _我只是想知道某某人是否还在写信，但既然我已经到这里，你可以顺便告诉我一下你在法国的生活_ ——但他似乎主要关心的是德拉科日益恶化的健康状况。

这很奇怪。在罗恩之前，没有人知道他今天过得好不好，也没有人关心他的死活。而如今，有三个人会围在他的旁边问他怎么样了。哈利·波特会亲自来为德拉科检查体温。这真有点令人仓皇失措。但他讨厌自己如此轻易地就依赖上哈利的存在，而只为让自己感觉像一个 **人** ，而不是行尸走肉。这是不健康的——他知道这点——但他完全不能控制住自己。对哈利·波特的爱已经烙印在他的灵魂之中，而哈利让这一切都变得更加容易。

德拉科记得自己讨厌他时的感觉——至少那时他一看到他就嫉妒的脸红。即使到了现在，他也不知道他这样是为了什么。为了他的名誉吗？他的才能？他的仁慈？还是因为他有能力成为任何他想要成为的人？但是他现在再也不感到嫉妒他了。他不再感到他很讨厌或很烦人。纽带虽然不会让他喜欢哈利，但是却让他看见他们之间能够完美结合的方式。这使他意识到了他强烈的只是想要待在他身边的渴望——一种从他年轻时就萦绕在心头的渴望。

他发现自己伸手去抓哈利的胳膊，然后在哈利搂住他的肩膀时，斜靠在他的手上。他发现自己正无可救药地爱上他的灵魂伴侣。

他的命运之绳已经从锈褐色褪色为近乎灰色。

当罗恩叫上他一起去吃饭时，他有时会把它绕在手指上转动。德拉科几乎没有注意到他们谈话的内容；他又发烧了，而他有点相信这会要了他的命。罗恩一次在晚餐时，问起能看到这根绳子是什么样的感觉。

“它应该是红色的。“他低声说，声音几乎哽咽。他迷迷糊糊地抬起头来，赫敏看上去有点被吓到了，而哈利在一旁紧握住他的手，防止它不停地颤抖。

“它不是红色的吗？“罗恩问，哈利朝他嘘了一声，”他告诉过我们了，罗恩，那是灰色的！“

“我累了。“德拉科慢吞吞地说。他不确定自己为什么对他们说了关于纽带的事。通常上讲，他一直试图避免和他们谈论纽带（谈论他是多么疼痛，谈论他如何爱上一个永远不会想要他的灵魂伴侣，谈论哈利的触摸如何可以舒缓他的疼痛，虽然这只会让他的状况在哈利离开的时候感到更糟，好像这是专门在 **惩罚** 他似的——）

“德拉科？“赫敏轻柔的声音像从浓雾中飘过来的一样，”哈利正在问你问题呢。“

他们三个人都在盯着他看。在她的催促下，哈利凑到他身边小声地说：“我说，你想回办公室吗？还是回家？你看起来不太好。”

“这成了你最近的口头禅。”他咕哝道，接着摇了摇头，这令他头晕，他只好把身体靠在哈利的身上。

“怎么，你看起来不太好？”罗恩哼了一声，“那是因为你 **从没** 看起来好过。请原谅我们为您担心，陛下。”他转向哈利，“不过你也许确实应该带他回家，我不喜欢把他带回办公室，然后把他一个人留在那里。”

“我能照顾好我自己。”他变得有些恼火，但最后又转变为疲惫不堪。“我感谢你的关心，但是……你不需要照顾我。”

赫敏耸了耸肩，苦笑了一声，“你勉强坐直的方式表明，事实并非如此。” 她的笑容消失了，“……情况越来越糟了，不是吗？”

德拉科耸了耸肩。他的肩膀上下蹭着哈利的肩膀，“我们知道总会有这么一天。”

“这并没有让事情变得更简单。”她说。德拉科看到她的手正放在大腿上扭来扭曲，尽管她试图把它放在桌子底下隐藏。他注意到了赫敏的坐立不安，哈利也一样。这让他们更容易知道什么事情在困扰着他们。当她发现德拉科没有任何反驳时，她叹了口气。“你真的应该回家，德拉科。我相信你的上司会同意的。”

德拉科哼了一声：“我打赌他不会的。”这听起来比他想的还要苦涩。当赫敏对他做了个鬼脸的时候，他翻了个白眼：“奎里讨厌我，没错——我认为他是个混蛋，他不尊重他的权威。”他尽量的摆出一副傲慢的样子。赫敏善解人意地没有提到奎里真正的动机，也没有提到德拉科一次也没有向奎里反抗，以此来证明他的恨意。这不值得，而且如果奎里报告了他的反抗，他很可能会再次被傲罗拘留。

“我和你一起去。”哈利自告奋勇地说，没等他回答，他就把德拉科轻推出了货摊。“轻推”，指的是把他举起来，就像一阵强风就可以把德拉科吹倒一样。他想张嘴反驳，但是哈利只是扬起了眉毛，”你真的还想回去帮我分拣邮件吗？”

“我本来很想知道跟踪者12号这次会想说些什么的。”德拉科嘟囔道，但他还是站了起来，他得承认自己感觉有点晕。哈利的出现让他感觉好一些，但他并不能治愈他。（他可以的，但是德拉科不会让他这么做。）

“我确定无论是什么那都一定很精彩。”哈利哼了一声，手上攥着他午饭时带来的文件。

“上一次他们恳求可以获得几缕你的头发，这样他们就可以用复方汤剂变成你的样子，然后调戏你迷人的敖罗身体。”他用那只原本撑在手杖上的手在空中来回比划着，罗恩震惊地大笑起来。

他们相互道了别，然后哈利挽着他的手肘，带着他来到了最近的飞路，幻影移形最近对他来说越来越艰难了。

尽管哈利的手一直搭在他的手肘上，德拉科在他们进入魔法部时还是感到全身颤抖地疼痛。“看起来很疼。”哈利小心翼翼地说，一边把德拉科拉到一边，这样他就可以在不挡住飞路的情况下检查他。“是因为魔法部的屏障吗……？”

德拉科点点头，尽管这让他的头突突作痛。“只有当我穿过它们的时候才会痛。我不是监视他们的人，所以我在大楼里的时候它们不会影响我。”他耸了耸肩。“至少到目前为止，这还从没影响到我的工作。”

他说的话让哈利眯起了眼睛，但哈利没有问；他只是示意他们朝收发室走去。他们以德拉科的速度向前走着，哈利耐心的跟着他的步伐，尽管德拉科行动缓慢，双腿不停地颤抖。

结果奎里并没有和他争论一个字，毕竟这可是救世主本人亲自帮他请了半天假。哈利给了奎里一个极其虚假的微笑，然后把德拉科推出门外，朝飞路走去。

“我讨厌他看你的样子。”哈利低声说，“就像你是鞋下的泥土，这个精英主义的混蛋。”

德拉科瞥了他一眼。他脑子里有个小声音想说，他 **就是** 奎里鞋下的泥土，但他分不清这是由于抑郁，还是他自己真正的信念。“你以前也是这样看我的。”他试着继续谈话，但是失败了。

哈利甚至没有反应。“我已经告诉过你我错了。”

“是的。”德拉科同意地说。“但你也不能否认，这都是我自找的麻烦。”

哈利在大厅中央停了下来，表情一片空白，“你……你是想让我相信，你 **应该** 被像对待鹰马兽的屎一样对待吗？”

“我只是说这一切并不是完全没有理由的。”他慢慢地澄清道。“也许人们值得被原谅，但人类的行为并不总是与理想的道德相一致，而我的确做过很多糟糕的决定。” 他低头看着自己变灰的绳子，用手指在他的手杖上绕了绕。“我不能责怪他们中的任何一个人——我的同事，我的灵魂伴侣。他们的拒绝是有道理的。”

看到哈利脸上密集起的乌云，德拉科感到越来越恶心。他的表情是什么意思？他是在同意吗？还是不同意？他通常很擅长读人，但他很快就意识到自己根本读不懂哈利·波特。

“我们不能在这里谈这个。”哈利突然说，然后带着他以最快的速度向飞路走去，他半挣扎着想要站稳，但是哈利这次没有停下来，德拉科没有抱怨。

他不指望哈利和他一起去，但当德拉科困惑地向他问起这个问题时，哈利只是简短地告诉他，不能让德拉科在他的门口晕倒在地板上。他还没有晕倒，但他也知道哈利的担心并非毫无根据，所以他叹了口气，让哈利跟着他进了飞路。

“马尔福庄园！”哈利说，然后他们离开了魔法部。

他们出现在庄园里，尽管德拉科已经努力地去隐藏，但是穿越屏障的疼痛还是立刻刺入他的皮肤。他咬紧牙关，在哈利关切的目光扫过来时努力挤出了一个微笑，“你也要帮我上楼吗？”

“我要带你去床上，是的。“他扬起了眉毛，就好像他期望着德拉科会说出 _我其实要去工作一样_ ……

相反，他只是叹了口气，“我通常在书房里睡觉。”德拉科补充道，“这比一天里不停地生火要容易得多了。” 他并没有对此提出质疑(可能已经确切地知道马尔福的家养小精灵去了哪里)，只是点点头，让德拉科领着他们走向书房。

他刚刚在沙发上坐下，哈利就立即生起了火，墙壁上闪烁着魔法的火花。随着疼痛由轻微的隐痛转变为刺痛时，他的脸扭曲起来，直到他终于努力地回到了正常的表情，哈利才说：“我就知道。”

德拉科冲着他眨了眨眼睛，心想他以已经厌倦了哈利总是出其不意的话，“什么？”

“你还是很紧张，刚才我施‘火焰熊熊’的时候，屏障一下使你的身体警觉了起来。”哈利厉声说。德拉科努力地克制着自己不要向后畏缩，他知道哈利没有冲他生气。“你刚才说魔法部的屏障不会影响到你，因为你不是他们的看守人——这意味着庄园的屏障就会伤害到你，对吧？”

如果不是因为他对魔法的敏感性的提高，他甚至根本不会感到屏障的存在，但是现在的每时每刻他都能感到仿佛有千百根针刺着他的皮肤，屏障的压力让他的太阳穴持续作痛，他能感觉到那痛楚随着他们说话时不断地越来越强，他咬紧牙关，试图掩藏住自己的脆弱。

发现他并没有回应，哈利皱紧了眉头，“德拉科，你不需要对我们 **撒谎** 说你不疼。”

“我 **总是** 很疼的。”他咬着牙说，他讨厌自己的声音听起来像再次回到16岁时那样酸涩，而哈利又要接近他心底最深的秘密了，他讨厌这种感觉；23岁的他不应该仍然觉得自己像个不知所措的孩子，不是吗？“一切都很疼，波特——”话语不受控制的从他口中脱口而出，他把哈利的名字像诅咒一样吐出来，他感到自己控制不住地开始自我怜悯，尽管他已经竭尽全力试图使自己把每件事都讲得合情合理——“而我无法阻止这一切。我总是在疼痛之中，我甚至 **宁愿直接死去** ，也不想记着我正在死去，而这一切都是因为我的灵魂伴侣 **不想要我** ！我施不了魔法！我行动的甚至还不如一只该死的乌龟快，我感到如此 **空虚** ——”

哈利拉近了他的身体，把德拉科的头埋到他的脖颈处，德拉科感受到自己发出了一声呜咽。

他不会让自己哭出来，但他会让自己把头靠在他的灵魂伴侣的肩膀上，呼吸很长一段时间。

“对不起。”他将头埋在哈利的长袍里说道。

哈利用手轻轻抚摸着他的背，这使他感到有些惊讶。德拉科竭尽全力让自己不要沉溺于他的温暖之中，沉溺于哈利会在这里陪伴着他的期待之中。“你知道你不需要为感到难过而道歉，对吗？你知道我在战争期间有多频繁地猛烈抨击吗？当时我觉得所有可能发生在我身上的坏事都会发生。” 他挪开身子，腼腆地咧嘴一笑。“也许有些情况下，我们必须学会控制自己的脾气，但……难过也是没关系的。有时候需要大声抱怨也没关系。”

他的手仍然温柔地放在德拉科的肩膀上。哈利对于德拉科来说实在是太敏感了——他试图找到一些合乎逻辑的理由来解释这件事，但他所考虑的一切似乎都让他重新燃起希望，他拒绝掉入这个陷阱。

“我不明白你为什么会这样，”德拉科低声对他说。“你……你一点也不像我以前认为的那样。”

哈利不自然地朝他咧嘴一笑。“人就是这样。你也和我想的不一样。”

“我敢肯定，差别不大。”

他耸了耸肩。“是的，一样尖酸刻薄，又傲慢不拘。但是……但在很多方面你都不像我想的那样了。从霍格沃茨毕业后，你改变了很多，但你没有给自己足够的肯定。”他站了起来，扭了扭他的脖子，“来吧，为什么你不来我家住着呢，格里莫广场的屏障肯定不会影响到你，对吧？反正那里对我一个人来说也太大了。”德拉科心里哼了一声，想象一下我在庄园里的感受，他想说。

“我不能……”他说道。如此靠近那个他想要靠近的人。他甚至不知道该如何完成这句话，但是哈利在他想好之前就打断了他。

“你可以住在我那，也会住在我那。”他一边扬起眉毛一边说。他一直盯着德拉科，直到他叹了口气，失败地点了点头。他想知道波特是否觉得他太容易了。这并没有关系，为了哈利，德拉科愿意变得容易。

“请注意，我是被迫同意的。” 他尖锐地看了哈利一眼。

“明白。我们走吧。”

***********

他搬到了格里莫广场12号，虽然他表面上表现得非常不开心，但是内心里他觉得这个地方很亲近，好像死亡也变得容易接受了一样。

哈利是个很好相处的人。他擅长处理德拉科现在虚弱得无法处理的杂务，他有那么多魔法能量，可以满足自己和德拉科的魔法需求。炉火总是留着，衣服总是洗得干干净净，克利切会在德拉科工作了一整天，下不了床的时候过来喂他。

他们一起吃晚餐。德拉科讨厌这给他带来的家与温暖的感觉，就好像他是安全的。

德拉科发现哈利很擅长下巫师棋，当德拉科醒着需要做点什么时，他们经常在闲暇时光一起下棋。罗恩显然就更擅长下棋了，他有时也会一起来玩。

一天，德拉科很晚才做完工作，当他回到家里的时候，哈利正在客厅里等他，手里拿着一本书。

“你在看书？”德拉科问，他尽可能的表现出挑逗的样子，尽管他的后背很痛，他的头砰砰作响，甚至他刚刚穿过格里莫广场的屏障那一瞬间的疼痛令他想要呕吐。

“快过来，你这个傻瓜。”哈利翻了个白眼，德拉科在沙发的另一头坐了下来，把双腿叠放在身体下面——试图忽略他感到自己有多么脆弱，比起他本就苗条的身材他是多么的骨瘦嶙峋。哈利伸了个懒腰，把脚塞在德拉科的小腿下，尽管他想象不出这样能提供多少热量。然后，哈利为他们两人盖上了一条毯子，接着读起书来。

那是一本麻瓜小说，讲的是一个白痴侦探和他那头脑冷静的同伴的故事。德拉科喜欢听人给他读故事，尽管他经常会睡着(第二天早上才在自己的床上醒来)。

他们组成了一个舒适的二人组，从 _假装我在帮你的忙，到我只是想帮你，到我想要你在身边。再到我很高兴你在这里。_

德拉科想念和另一个人住在一起的感觉。和哈利住在一起让他记起为什么下班回家是一件好事，让他体会到有盼头是什么感觉。

当然，一旦他适应了这种模式——一旦他开始感觉良好，尽管寒冷，尽管失去魔力，尽管对魔力敏感，尽管疲惫和疼痛——直到有一天他在工作中崩溃了。

那个试图把他赶出休息室的女人——那个曾经说过希望他自杀的女人——发现他在大厅里，眼睛紧闭，流血不止，因为他的头撞到了桌子的一角。

他甚至不知道之后发生了什么，但后来发现他们花了半个小时才叫来治疗师，把他送到了圣芒戈医院。

当他醒来的时候，治疗师克利尔沃特站在他的床边。赫敏和哈利坐在旁边的椅子上。赫敏的眼睛发红，哈利的眼睛则更加绿了，他看起来像是在愤怒和悲伤之间来回摇摆。他记得，那天下午罗恩有一个重要的会议，他甚至都没打算和他们一起吃午饭。他把所有关心他住院的人都一一列举了出来。

“是时候了。”治疗师克利尔沃特一确定了他彻底清醒后就立即说道。他叹了口气，然后点了点头。

他带着一张要求永久休假的医嘱离开，哈利把他带回了格里莫广场的卧室，拿走了他的请假单，他是那个准备把它递交给奎里的人，后来向德拉科讲述了奎里看起来非常痛苦的祝福。

“我会想念那个虚情假意的混蛋的。”德拉科叹了口气，哈利懒洋洋地躺在床的另一边，手里拿着他一直在看的书暗笑。

“你也是个虚情假意的混蛋。”

“看起来我们很像。”

“奇怪。尽管我很恨他，但却十分喜欢你。”

“那你一定很有偏见。”

有那样一刻，哈利只是对他轻笑。德拉科睡意朦胧地微笑着，希望他的表情不要过于温柔。

**********

德拉科带着哈利一起去那家他经常去的麻瓜咖啡厅，尽管现在他去的次数已经不像一年前那么频繁了。就在一周前，德拉科被软禁在家中，他已经厌倦了卧室的墙壁，尽管它们很可爱。哈利给他提供了一间旧主卧，这富裕的生活使德拉科想起了在庄园里的好日子。他拒绝感谢哈利，但他非常平静地说他喜欢这里，哈利捏了捏他的肩膀，表示他明白了。

米米很高兴见到他。他原本都不知道她是否在不在这工作了，但他还是在她平时工作的时间来到了咖啡厅，并得到了她灿烂笑容的回应。

“你带来了另一个朋友。”在他们互相问候后米米说道。店里没有其他人——下午已经过了大半，正好在午餐和晚餐中间。她一边做着饮料一边与他们聊天，“我还以为那个红头发的男孩是你唯一的朋友。”

德拉科干涩地回应了一个微笑。米米在尽量避免看他的手杖，然后又担心地看着他的脸。这几乎是有趣的。“诽谤。”他说。“如果这就是你的客户服务理念，那我现在就离开。”

她皱起鼻子，逗得哈利哈哈大笑。“红头发的男孩？你把罗恩带到这来？”

“这里是我最喜欢的咖啡厅！我想带谁来就带谁来。“

他们一边等待一边斗嘴，当米米带着迷人的笑容递给他们饮料时，他半靠在哈利身上才能站稳身体，但他在微笑。

他们在咖啡厅喝完了咖啡，因为德拉科的手颤抖得太厉害了，他没法把饮料拿回格里莫广场。哈利也没法拿饮料，否则在德拉科摔倒时他就不能及时的扶住他。他对此并不感到生气——他喜欢咖啡厅温暖的颜色和米米每隔几分钟就会停下来看看他的方式。她拿他最近不在的事来责备他，他向她解释说他一直很忙。他的确很忙，毕竟——他把所有的时间都花在黄金三人组身上(因为他无法停止在脑海中想着他们)或工作上。

“那个男孩是谁？”当哈利去洗手间时，她扬起眉毛问。”男朋友？”

德拉科耸了耸肩。这要是一年半以前，他可能会脸红，但现在他的脸却仍然和以前一样苍白。“算是旧情人吧。他不想要我。

米米撅起了嘴唇，但她的眼睛为他感到悲伤，“他应该爱你，你值得好的东西。“

“你不明白。”德拉科忍不住微笑了一下。他的嘴唇感到干裂，他不知道自己看起来有多糟糕，甚至不知道自己是否得体。他已经很长时间没有精力(或理由)担心自己的外表了。“我可能是一个很糟糕的人。毕竟你一星期只见我五分钟。”

“你的精力还不错，德拉科，”她故意告诉他。“有时候，你必须相信能量。”

她话中的某些确信令他感到悲伤。“谢谢。”他说，然后哈利从她的身后走了过来，飞快地扫了他们一眼。“准备好了吗？”

她往后退了一点，让哈利走过去。“是的，准备好了。”哈利点点头，然后他对米米笑了笑。“谢谢你的咖啡，祝你今天愉快。”

“祝你今天愉快，米米。”德拉科温柔地说，她温暖地冲着他们两人微笑，看着哈利扶着德拉科站起来。他把拐杖递给德拉科，然后小心翼翼地托住他的手肘，帮助他站稳脚跟。

“你会更好的！” 像往常一样，米米在他们离开时说道。他不知道该如何告诉她，他永远不会再好起来了。他想知道她是否会意识到，他死后就再也不会过来了。

哈利似乎注意到了他的古怪情绪，但他只是安静地带着他来到了一个无人的角落，幻影移形回到了家。

**********  
  
  


德拉科被关在格里莫广场的时间越长，他就越来越无法抑制内心滋生的苦涩。但即便是那挂着薄纱窗帘的四帷柱大床、以及开着的通向后花园的窗户，也无法让他感到自己不像一个18世纪的抑郁症少女一样与世隔绝。

现在他已经很擅长处理这些苦涩的情绪了——至少比他十几岁的时候要好的太多。但这并不总是那么容易。他为自己感到难过的事情太多了，可期待的事情却太少了。

他可期待的事情屈指可数。一是哈利仍然给他读书，并且让他参与讨论书本内容。德拉科是他们之间的知识分子，哈利则更擅长与人打交道，他对书中的角色总是有各种有趣的见解。他还喜欢赫敏和罗恩过来吃晚饭，喜欢布雷斯抽时间给他打飞路电话。

(布雷斯甚至不知道他生病了。哈利认为不告诉他是残忍的，但德拉科并不在乎哈利的意见——至少在这件事上不。)

还有其他事情——哈利会做饭，会给他做晚饭。他还经常在午休时间回到家里，打破了德拉科一天的单调。他还有一个可以泡澡的大浴缸，哈利给他买了昂贵的浴盐，因为德拉科“看起来像那种人”(他就是)。德拉科有时会走进书房，查看布莱克家族的家谱，查看他父母的名字。对他来说，这里可以带给他许久未曾感受到过的孤独与宁静。

不过，归根结底，他的大部分幸福还是要归功于哈利。他习惯了住在格里莫广场，并祈祷他能在这里一直待到最后。哈利完全有权利把德拉科送进医院，如果他不想让一个垂死的人住在他的家里的话。

他又生病了，他发着高烧、神志不清地想，是不是最后一天终于要来临了。

**********

当他一周半后再次生病时，哈利找来了治疗师克利尔沃特。德拉科仍然觉得自己大部分时间都昏昏沉沉，浑身发冷，他的身体上附着一层层薄汗。

检查结束后，哈利把她拉出房间询问她的意见，但德拉科仍能听到她温柔的声音告诉他，如果他幸运的话，他还有几个星期的时间。他的免疫系统已经很弱，他的整体健康状况正在下降。他吃饭困难，睡眠模式不健康……他的身体正在衰竭。德拉科考虑着这个问题，比他想象的要冷静许多，实际上他甚至感到如释重负，这令他自己也感到惊讶。猜谜游戏结束了，他终于可以喘口气了。

当治疗师克利尔沃特进来告诉他这个消息时，她也很平静地告诉他哈利对此不能很好的应付。

“他真的很在乎你。” 她若有所思地说。“你们在霍格沃兹的时候就对互相有很强的感情，但我从没想过有一天你们会这么亲密。我也许不该感到惊讶，你们的竞争是出了名的。那里当然有许多被压抑的情绪。”

德拉科虚弱地一笑，尽管这真的一点都不好笑。“罗恩也这么说。我们真是天生一对——救世主想要拯救每个人，而濒死的食死徒却不能被拯救。”

佩内洛普伸出手来拍了拍他的手。“你不再需要被拯救了，德拉科，但是……让哈利尽可能地照顾你吧。我想他会把这件事看成是针对他个人的，就好像他曾经让你失望过一样。”

德拉科叹了口气，他颤抖地闭上眼睛，疲倦正在试图把他拽回睡眠中去。“他连一半都不知道，但是他不应该知道。我不想让他责怪自己。”在一段长时间的与困倦的挣扎后，他睁开了眼睛，看到佩内洛普正用她大大的眼睛望着他。她还没来得及说什么，德拉科就露出了一个浅浅的会心一笑。“医患保密。”他提醒她，然后看着她的下巴绷紧起来。

“如果你没有签署文件，禁止我分享可以救你一命的信息，我就会直接走过去，告诉他你刚才对我说的话，”她站起来，交叉着双臂。“完全保密条款——什么狗屁玩意儿。”  
  
“别生气。”他轻柔地说，“我是根据情况做出的选择，并且我打算坚持到底。我很好，真的，这样他也会过得更好。”

“我不同意。”她厉声说道，但过了片刻她只是深吸了一口气，“如果我不能说服你……”

“你不能。”

“……那么至少告诉韦斯莱或格兰杰。”她说道，“让他们帮助你。你低估了那个男人对你的关心程度，而这会杀了你的。”

“有趣。”德拉科干涩地说，“他拒绝了我。”他打了个哈欠，“这没有关系，我们已经没事了，我不想让他觉得他不得不在我和他的未来之间做出选择。我已经接受这些了。”

他能听到她的脚步在地板上敲击的声音。“作为你的治疗师，我强烈建议你不要这样做。”

“明白。谢谢你，克利尔沃特治疗师。”

“……不用客气，德拉科。”

她又离开了，德拉科独自在床上躺了好几分钟。他以为哈利看到了治疗师克利尔沃特走出门，但是直到半个小时过去，德拉科的神思已经飘走了，他想象着克利尔沃特在和哈利说些什么。他并不担心她会泄露他的秘密，但她很有可能会给哈利一个暗示，或者推荐他去找一个能引导他走向正确方向的人。

他不必担心。哈利不知道过了多久才把他叫醒，他那双绿眼睛被他揉得又红又肿。

“你哭了吗？”他问道，声音因困倦和生病而变得沙哑。“格兰芬多。”

“我真不敢相信你居然这么冷静。”哈利的声音有些模糊不清。“斯莱特林。”

他在德拉科的床边坐了下来，德拉科叹了口气，将身体往旁边挪了挪，让哈利可以舒服地躺下。哈利在他的身旁躺了下来，一滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落，流到他的鼻子两侧。德拉科静静地看着他哭泣。“你真的会那么想我吗？”几分钟过去后他问道。

“你很难承认人们关心你。”哈利说，他的声音因泪水变得嘶哑，他哭的并不厉害，但德拉科突然觉得哈利在有意掩饰自己的难过，而这令他感到胸口仿佛有一个小洞。突然哈利的下唇可疑地颤动了一下，他的眼泪使他的眼睛更绿了。

“只是从历史上看，很少有人这样做。”他尽可能多地耸了耸肩。“但是……噢，哈利，别哭了。”

“你真没心没肺。”哈利湿润着眼睛笑着说。“ _别哭了_ 。可我停不下来，你这个混蛋。看看你，我们只不过刚刚成为朋友。”

“我不是没心没肺；我只是务实的。为我哭泣是没有意义的。”

“你可能不会介意。”哈利平静地说。“可是梅林啊，德拉科，我会想你的。我受够了失去朋友，我也不想看到你遭受这样的痛苦。我想和你一起在天空中飞翔，我想和我们的朋友一起出去，我想做 **真正的人** ，我讨厌那种认为我们永远做不到这些事情的想法。”

哈利挪得更近了些，德拉科叹了口气，然后转过身，把哈利拉到身边。哈利心甘情愿地将身体靠过去，把鼻子贴在德拉科的肩膀上。

“当我还是个孩子的时候。” 德拉科犹豫地告诉他——还在踌躇着要不要说出这句话。“……我一直想要的就是能成为你的朋友。从我很小的时候一直到我十二岁的时候，我总是做着愚蠢的白日梦，认为我们会成为最好的朋友，然后拯救世界。我不知道……我想成为一个英雄，去冒险什么的……”他耸了耸肩，把哈利的头靠在他的肩膀上。

“你那时是个混蛋，我不会因为一年级就拒绝了你的烂友谊而道歉的。”哈利嘟囔着，德拉科哼了一声。

“我只是说，”他继续尖锐地说，“我一直想成为你的朋友，我想变得魅力四射，想让每个人都爱我……但现在更好了，只有你和我，没有冒险，只是做普通的人。我……很满足，我很高兴我们有时间。”

接下来是一阵很长的沉默，哈利的身体变得僵硬起来。德拉科认为也许是他自己激怒了他——也许是德拉科自私的幼稚幻想将他惹恼了。

“可我还想要更多。” 哈利哽咽着说，德拉科意识到他没有生气。哈利一动不动的身体开始抽泣起来，德拉科也被震惊得不敢乱动了。哈利把一只手放在德拉科的后颈上，将他拉得更近，两人紧紧地搂在一起。德拉科举起一只颤抖的手抚摸着他的头发。“我不想让你死——我想做我说过的那些事，也许甚至像你想的那样去冒险，但那是好的冒险，然后我会把所有的东西都拍下来，而你却试着假装你对其中的任何东西都不感兴趣，即使你真的不感兴趣。我想……我想看看十年后你会是什么样子，我想让你健康快乐，就像伏地魔回来之前的那样。我想要所有这些东西，但这都是狗屁，因为你就要死了，而这一切都不会发生！”

“哈利……”

但听到他的名字，哈利哭得更厉害了。他哭起来很丑，德拉科认为，但不知怎么的，这个名字也让他自己的下唇颤抖起来，他努力地让自己不哭出来。

“别哭了。”德拉科又叹了口气，他用手轻轻抚弄着哈利的头发，“哈利，我不想让你哭。”

“那就他妈的不要去死！”他厉声说，但他的声音因情绪而破碎。德拉科闭上眼睛，试图止住自己的泪水。但他失败了，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑下，滴落到哈利的头发上。

“我也不想死。”他低声说，哈利的肩膀颤抖着，“我……我也不想放弃。”

“那就不要放弃。”哈利说，然后他突然坐了起来，看着德拉科的眼睛。“德拉科，你的灵魂伴侣，所以他真他妈的是个混蛋，不过那又怎样？你不用和他 **在一起** ，对吗？告诉他，让他收回那句话，然后你可以在这里和我——还有赫敏和罗恩——住在一起。”他的脸颊泛着粉红，“只是让他修复好你们的纽带，然后不要死去。这是可以避免的，不是吗？如果你能说服你的灵魂伴侣收回他的拒绝的话？”

现在真正让他难受的是……他想不出什么理由不告诉哈利。如果他告诉哈利，虽然可以挽回他的生命，但是哈利不得不接受德拉科对他撒了近两年谎的事实。德拉科想知道，如果哈利觉得自己背叛了他，或者哈利不想和他有任何浪漫的关系，他能否应付这些心碎的事实，然后接受完全没有哈利的生活。

有些灵魂伴侣是柏拉图式的。但他对哈利的感情却不是这样的。有一件事不应该令他感到如此恐惧，但它确实让他胆战心惊。他害怕哈利的反应——害怕哈利一旦发现真相就会抛弃他——所以他什么也没说。

发现他没有立即回答，哈利抓住了德拉科从他头发上掉下来的那只手。“德拉科，拜托，如果你告诉我是谁，我可以带他们来见你，我可以给他送个信——我会尽我所能帮助你。”他的声音最后变得低沉，沙哑。“让我来帮你吧。如果有办法解决这个问题，那就让我来吧。”

哈利以前从来没有问过他这个问题。罗恩和赫敏都有——治疗师克利尔沃特也有——但哈利从来没有问过，直到德拉科即将死亡的真相给了他当头一击。

“我会考虑一下的。”他轻声地说，无法说不，但又害怕同意。

“你的时间不多了。”

“我会尽快让你知道的。”德拉科叹了口气，当哈利重重地点了点头时，他勉强挤出了一个小小的、泪眼汪汪的微笑。“谢谢你，哈利。”

哈利发出一声带着抽噎的笑声。“为了什么，因为我关心你?”

他本想试着开玩笑，但他最终只是诚实的回答：“……是的。谢谢你对我的关心。”

哈利沉默了很长一段时间，但他没有放开德拉科的手。“不客气。”

哈利一直紧紧握着他的手直到他进入梦乡。

**********

当他醒来的时候，哈利给他买的那个麻瓜时钟让他知道他已经荒废了几乎一整天的时间，现在已经是下午晚些时候了。他讨厌认为自己又失去了所剩无几的时间的想法，但还好这额外的几个小时让他感觉比平时更清醒——不那么虚弱。

他几天来第一次下了床，木地板靠着他的脚显得有点冰凉，他慢慢地走下楼。克利切给他泡了茶，他坐在哈利的起居室(他们的起居室)里，那里正开着电视。哈利让他看的那些节目他都不怎么喜欢，但那是很好的背景噪音。他蜷缩在沙发上，端着茶，听着一个愤怒的麻瓜试图教其他麻瓜做饭的声音，他感到很放松。

大约一个小时后，罗恩在这里找到了他。他一个人走了进来，德拉科不由自主地想，如果他们的轮班结束了，哈利去了哪里呢。

“你为什么不再床上待着？” 罗恩扬起眉毛问道。

“我醒来后，厌倦了一直躺着，”他耸了耸肩。“我感觉我已经在床上躺了太久了，当我醒来的时候我并不觉得很糟糕，所以我起床了。”

罗恩点了点头，“有道理；如果我整天躺在床上，我简直想冲自己挥拳头。没有发烧吗？”

“应该没有。”德拉科嗯了一声，“治疗师克利尔沃特昨天晚上给了我一点东西，现在我觉得好多了，所以我想这应该对我有帮助。那是一种改良的提神剂，我记得她好像是这样说的。不管怎样，哈利在哪呢？”

当他提到治疗师克利尔沃特时，罗恩的表情变得有趣起来，但他什么也没说。他猜测哈利一定把诊断结果告诉了罗恩。“他今晚要工作到很晚，”他回答，德拉科点点头。“我们刚接手了一个案子——不算太糟，也没人死亡，但文书工作简直是一场噩梦。”

“可怜的救世主。”德拉科哼了一声。“被困在文书工作中。“罗恩撇了撇嘴唇，走过来坐在了德拉科一旁的沙发上，他叫克利切做了点东西，然后他们一起吃了晚餐，一起聊天和看了电视。德拉科继续放着那档烹饪节目，他们一边吃饭，一边聊着如何用魔法来改进节目——魔法让烹饪变得更容易，或者魔法界流行的食物会让食谱变得更好。

罗恩待了几个小时，直到他们吃完甜点，德拉科开始打起瞌睡，罗恩才开口说话。

“你知道，我觉得你和哈利之间的事情很有趣。”罗恩哼了一声。

“难道你想象不出我们相处的情景吗？”他打着哈欠问道。

罗恩露出了一个奇怪的笑容。“实际上，我可以想象。很可笑吧，我一直在想，只要你们能坐下来心平气和的相处，你们就会成为好朋友。我以前常常认为自己不过是个占位的朋友，因为他似乎总是更愿意和你说话或谈论你，即使他用表面的愤怒来隐藏这些。你知道，他一直对你很着迷。”

“你已经说过了。”他停顿了一下。“你知道我是不会去偷走你最好的朋友的。”

“嗯，我现在明白了。我只是说……”接下来是一阵长久的停顿，罗恩的表情有些难以捉摸，“告诉他有那么糟糕吗？”

有很长一段时间，德拉科甚至停止了呼吸。房间里的寂静震耳欲聋。他对视上罗恩的目光，感到自己的脸上明显流露出恐惧的盛情。但罗恩没有反应，他看起来仿佛已经预料到了这一切。就在两分钟前德拉科还在半睡半醒中打着盹，现在顿时完全醒了。

“他不会把你赶走的。”罗恩平静地说。

他感到自己不能呼吸了。

“你知道了？”

“还不能确定。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“直到现在。但是我怀疑这一点，这说得通。”

“你不能告诉他。”

罗恩看他的眼神几乎是怜悯的。“我不能保证你这一点，德拉科。这可是能救你的命，我很抱歉。”

“你不能 **干涉** 我的生活。”他厉声说道。他试图让自己听起来愤怒一些——但他并不愤怒，他感到 **绝望** ，而那绝望就赤裸裸的表现在他的声音里。“你不能为我做这个决定！”

“这可是生死关头，德拉科。”罗恩平静地说，“如果这能让你活下来，我不会尊重你的隐私。”

“这不是你的决定！”

罗恩朝他的椅子前倾了倾身子，双手紧握在前面。他看起来令人痛苦的诚挚。“但这是 **他的** 决定，而你剥夺了他的这项权利。我知道你很害怕，但他应当知道这一切，德拉科，我想你会惊讶地发现他是多么想知道一切。”

德拉科的拳头攥得紧紧的。为什么人们总是这么说？“他 **拒绝** 了我。我会孤独地死去，而他永远不会知道，他告诉过我他不想要我。”

“他那时很生气。他只是根据你的过去来判断你，并已经为此向你道歉了。你不能因此而责怪他。”

“我没有责怪他，我只是……我只是不知道该如何告诉他。“德拉科说，尽管这句话让他难受得要死，但他还是诚实地将他讲了出来，罗恩的整个表情都缓和了下来。”起初，我什么都没说，是因为我不想让他出于义务的不得不和我捆绑在一起……但是现在我该如何解释这一切呢？我该如何解释……为什么我们已经是几个月的朋友了我还对他只字未提呢？“

“比起你花了多长时间才告诉他，他会更关心你的生活。”罗恩回答，“这虽然没有让事情变得更简单，但这是事实，他需要知道这一切。”

德拉科知道他是对的，但他无论如何也摆脱不了哈利为了救他而同意的想法。这是他一直以来的恐惧，而这恐惧从未消逝。他甚至能想象到哈利清晰的面庞——那个被他束缚的灵魂伴侣——他的面庞是心甘情愿的，但是一年比一年的更加怨恨……

德拉科已经习惯了自己因此而即将死去的想法，而现在更可怕的是，他可能不得不面对着它活下去。

“我不想他出于怜悯才和我在一起。”德拉科说，回想着哈利乞求着他不要死时的面庞。罗恩坐直了身子，意识到了他语气的变化。“我不想让他知道。”他低下头看着小指上的绳子，现在它几乎已经全部是灰色的了。“我们相处的很好。”他平静地补充道，“我会告诉他的，我发誓我会的——我只是不知道该怎么做。”

罗恩点了点头。“你的时间不多了，兄弟。如果你打算告诉他——我觉得你应该——应该抓紧时间。” 他伸出手拍了拍德拉科的脚尖。“拜托，德拉科。”他轻声补充道。“如果你死了，哈利会崩溃的，而且这对我和赫敏来说，也都不是件容易的事。”

接下来是一阵长久的沉默，然后德拉科异常温柔地说：“你改变了我的生活。”他笑了起来，“你知道，我在学校 **恨** 透你了。你，赫敏，以及哈利所有人。不管我和哈利对彼此有多痴迷，光是听到你的名字就会让我生气。哈利和我成为朋友，我可以理解——也许这是不可避免的，因为我们之间的纽带——但是你和我……我从来没有预料到我们会成为朋友。”

罗恩将嘴唇抿得紧紧的，但是很快他就笑了起来，他的肩膀放松了下来。“我他妈的也一样，兄弟。他笑着表示同意。“这是我的错，不是吗？你看起来总是那么可怜，而且你从来没有离开过你的小隔间……这让我很沮丧。我假装自己是更好的人，但说实话，我只是为你感到难过。”

从前，他会对此感到不太舒服，但德拉科很久以前就知道罗恩的友谊是出于怜悯。他已经接受了这一点。“是的，嗯，我也只是因为太累了，不想和你打架才同意的。”他反驳道，罗恩耸了耸肩。他也知道这一点。“不管怎样……我不后悔，”他承认道，又打了个哈欠。“我应该感谢你第一天把我从我的小隔间里拖出来。你让我和哈利走到了一起，让我在朋友的身边死去。我一直以为我会一个人独自死去。”罗恩的微笑变得难过起来，他意识到他的话是告别的开始。

一阵长久的沉默后，罗恩的话出乎了德拉科的意料，“你爱上他了吗？“

德拉科在为是否要说出实话而挣扎，但是他也知道，既然罗恩已经问出了这个问题，说明他已经知道了答案。“他是我的灵魂伴侣。“说出这句话很痛苦。

“你不必 **爱上** 你的灵魂伴侣。有时这是柏拉图式的。“

德拉科重重地叹了口气，他的头耷拉在沙发后面的一侧。他希望自己在床上；他太累了。“他是哈利·波特。” 他的表情肯定泄露了这句话的严肃性，所以罗恩只是点点头，表示理解。

“而你就是你。”他说，而这就是结局。

哈利就是哈利，德拉科就是德拉科。他们总是被绑在一起，德拉科可能在知道他应该得到哈利之前就想要得到他了，尽管他不能准确说出是从什么时候开始的或者为什么。

“我要走了。”罗恩温和地对他说，德拉科点点头。罗恩扶着他上楼，经过沃尔布加的肖像，回到床上，甚至帮他盖好被子。

“不要告诉他。”德拉科低声说，但他的眼睛已经闭上了。他感到罗恩轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，但没有得到回应。

他离开了。

**********

一周过去了，德拉科知道他的时间已经所剩无几了，但他无论如何也无法张口说出那些他应该说出的话。当赫敏和罗恩过来吃晚饭时，罗恩只是看着他，但德拉科不知道该对他说什么。他还没找到合适的词。

哈利仍会给他读书。他保持清醒的时间越来越短了，但德拉科仍然喜欢听哈利读书。他停止了进食，而且他总是很冷，他也下不了床。他一离开用魔法温暖的毯子就不停的颤抖，不得不拥抱自己来取暖，虽然这样无济于事。他不能再离开格里莫广场了，因为魔法屏障可能会让他虚弱的心脏停止跳动，而且他不得不要求克利切不要幻影显形进入他的房间，因为残留的魔法让他的胸部收缩得太厉害了。

他正在死去。他从来没有真正体会过死亡的感觉——他以为他知道，但他不知道。这是种独一无二的感觉。而这最后一搏把他的整个身体都撕裂了。

哈利不再工作了，他开始把几乎所有的时间都花在家里照顾德拉科。哈利做得一手好汤，因为这是德拉科唯一能吃下去的东西。他为德拉科梳理头发——尽管德拉科已经很久没有梳头了——他为德拉科打开窗户，让阳光和新鲜空气进来。这几天，这个和德拉科生活在一起的哈利·波特，好像不仅爱他，而且愿意为他做任何事。他似乎能透过这些自然而然的东西看到哈利身上的光芒——善良，耐心地照顾他人，以及即使在一切都出错时也能微笑的能力。

德拉科爱他。

这就是为什么在治疗师克利尔沃特来访五天后，他转向正在躺在他身旁大声读着恐怖小说的哈利，然后说：“我有些事情要告诉你。”

哈利停了下来，他把书放在他的大腿上，“你终于放弃你所有的秘密了？我宁愿你没有，这将是病态的和令人沮丧的。”

德拉科露出了一个疲倦的微笑。(他做每件事都很疲惫。他想念自己有足够的精力离开房间的时候。)“我对你没有什么秘密。好吧，除了一个。” 他并不是故意含糊其辞——他试着让自己的话听起来随意一些，但哈利的眉毛已经扬了起来。他有点紧张地咳嗽了几声，但还是强迫自己开口说话。“我不知道怎么告诉你，但我需要告诉你。”

哈利的表情严肃起来。“你什么也不必告诉我。如果你想……我不知道，给我们做个了结什么的，我不想听。我不想让你说得好像你快死了一样。”

“我的确快要死了。”他恼怒地说。“你不能假装我不是，我需要为我自己说这些，就像你同样需要听到这些一样。这很重要。它可以改变一切。”

哈利显然变得更加不安了。“我不希望一切都改变——我不想听你的忏悔，尤其是当它是坏事的时候。不管是什么，你都不需要现在就把事情搞得很紧张。我希望我们能一直开心下去，直到……”他的声音逐渐减弱了。

“这很 **重要** ，波特。”德拉科气喘吁吁地说，他挣扎着坐起来。他又咳嗽了一声——这一次是因为他胸腔的压力和他的肺炎——哈利的态度软了下来，挪开身子把他扶回到枕头上。 

“梅林啊，德拉科，别这样。”他叹了口气，“好吧，如果有那么重要，告诉我吧。我只是不想让你觉得有必要告诉我一些事情，仅仅因为你认为这是应该做的事情。”

“这就是应该做的事情。“德拉科摇了摇头，”这是……“他咽了口口水，他无法解释这一切，也无法解释自己。

有很长一段时间，哈利只是看着他，既担心又有点好奇。然后，他就这么说了出来。

“是你。“

哈利困惑地皱起了眉头。“什么?” 

德拉科没有直接地回答他，但他感到自己的表情变得脆弱和害怕。“对不起，我没有告诉你，刚开始的时候，你看起来那么生气。当我和你说话时，你看起来是那么受到冒犯，所以我认为……我认为我最好还是什么都不说。我以为这会给你带来麻烦——你会觉得有义务去……我不想制造出一个比现在更大的问题，我觉得我自己……崩溃了。我不想让你知道我的痛苦。”

哈利的脸上逐渐露出了理解与……恐惧。“一个更大的问题？你说的和我想得一样吗？”

德拉科紧紧地抿着双唇，下唇微微颤动，但过了一会儿，他点了点头。“我很抱歉。”他低声说道，“我们成为朋友后，我不知道该如何告诉你，而我不想让你认为你对我有义务。我只想和你成为朋友，想知道在你身边是什么样的感觉，我不是想占你便宜。

哈利眼中酝酿着一场风暴。“你不是想占我便宜。你只是成了我的朋友，然后让我看着你死去来折磨我——你只是想……操，德拉科。他垂下头，用手掌压住眼睛。“我不能相信你，你——你这个笨蛋。他垂下了手，怀疑地用发亮的、湿润的眼睛看着他。“你说那是我，你的意思是我是你的灵魂伴侣，是吗?”

他点了点头，哈利发出一声低沉而愤怒的声音。德拉科紧紧地闭上眼睛，后悔立刻击中了他的胸口，但是哈利用双手拖住了他的脸颊，将他的头转了过来。当他睁开眼睛时，他看到哈利绝望的脸。

“我就是那个拒绝你的人。”他说，这不是一个问句。”操，那天我们在魔法部门口偶遇……就在那时发生的，是吗？当纽带破裂的时候？”

他咽了口口水，点了点头。“在你那端还没有来得及形成。” 他的声音低不可闻。“然后我感到胸口和胃里都泛着恶心，就像被咒语击中了我的魔法核心一样，但直到我低头看到那根绳子，我才意识到发生了什么。”他低头看了一眼，举起一只手，从他的小指到哈利的小指，连着一根长长的细线，现在几乎已经全部变成了灰色。

“已经整整两年了。”哈利低声说，几乎是在自言自语。他看起来和德拉科一样沮丧。“而你却宁愿默默忍受，也不愿意告诉我。”他抬起头遇上德拉科的目光。“我以为……你知道我会收回我的拒绝的，不是吗？我不会让你这样死去，我 **绝** 不会。”

“但我希望你也 **想要** 我。”德拉科解释道，声音低沉而痛苦地呜咽着。“罗恩告诉过你，不是吗?对巫师来说，灵魂伴侣就像童话故事一样，哈利——我不想有一个不得不忍受我的灵魂伴侣。我想被人爱，可是之后我才发现，我爱得太深了，我无法……”他再次闭上了双眼，想让眼泪止住，但眼泪还是滑了出来，打湿了他的脸颊。“我不擅长脆弱。”

哈利俯下身，把他们的额头贴在一起。“梅林啊，德拉科。我真不敢相信你。我……”他轻轻地发出一声呜咽，“我受够了为你哭泣，天哪——我 **收回** 我的拒绝，德拉科，好吗？我收回我的拒绝。我想要你，我想要你已经好几个月了，我从来没有说过什么，因为我知道你有一个你深爱的灵魂伴侣。”德拉科的抽泣变得逐渐大声起来，哈利也不停地颤抖着。“我们会解决这件事的。”他哽咽着说。“我们相处的一直很好，不是吗？既然你终于告诉了我，我们就可以真正地做这件事了；我可以把我们的纽带修好，然后——”

他的胸口涌起一阵尖锐而炙热的感觉，那并不令人愉悦，但是多年来他第一次感受到了人生的完整。

“操。”哈利低声说，而当德拉科抬起头看向他时，他又紧闭住了眼睛。他的眼泪顺着面颊留下来，但他看起来并不在乎。漫长的好几分钟，他们谁也没有说话。然后德拉科伸出一只手搂住哈利的脖子，把他拉得更近了。

他看到手上一闪一闪的红光，浑身颤抖，把另一只手往上一拉，想抓住哈利。“对不起。”他低声说，“我很抱歉我隐藏了这一切，我很抱歉我从没有给你机会。”

“我很抱歉，当你试图和我解决问题的时候，我却让我的愤怒控制了我。” 他把书扔到床脚，然后换了个姿势，整个身体都贴在德拉科的身上，就像克利尔沃特医生来访的那天晚上一样。“我……我很抱歉对你做了这些。”

德拉科深吸了一口气。“平心而论……根据我们的历史，你完全有权利不跟我扯上关系。你让我免于阿兹卡班的牢狱之灾；你不欠我任何东西，无论是你的友谊，还是什么其他别的。”

一股强烈的感情从他们的灵魂纽带中涌起，德拉科喘息着，哈利的后悔、爱意和一种接近解脱的复杂情感的力量让他喘不过气来。“我能感觉到你的情绪。”哈利低声说。他撑起了一点身体，棕色的头发拂过德拉科的面颊。哈利的脸离他如此的近，德拉科可以看到他所感受到的每一种情感，就像他通过他们的纽带一样感受到的容易。“你真的爱我吗？”哈利迟疑地问。“你身上总有一些东西，但我从来没想过我们能相处得这么好。你认为我们能做到吗？”

“我不知道。”德拉科停顿了一下说道，“我曾经认为我们永远不可能放下我们之间的分歧，但一旦我们之间的纽带建立起来……甚至它破裂的时候，我都能感觉到，只要我有一丁点机会，只要我们一起接触相处，我就会爱你。”

“没错。”哈利告诉他，德拉科点点头。“而我也会爱你，就是那么容易，只是需要你再坚持一下。”他微微一笑，似乎不敢相信自己在说什么。“你以后要是再敢对我撒谎，我会气疯的，等你好些了再说。现在纽带已经修复了——你会好起来吗？”

德拉科咽了口口水，“这么久了……我也不知道。希望如此吧。” 但是他仍然很累——他的身体仍然疼痛——他不确定他的魔法现在是否还能恢复，因为它已经彻底被耗尽了。

他想知道自己完全康复起来会是什么样子，他不知道他会不会看到这样一天。

“等你好一些了，”哈利慢慢地、坚定地说，就像他可以通过说这句话把它变成现实。“等你好些了，我会发疯的，但我会爱你的，德拉科。然后我会因为这件事而补偿你的，你也会因为对我撒谎而补偿我。我们都会没事的。”

德拉科令自己吃惊地傻笑起来， “一报还一报。说话像个斯莱特林。”

哈利吃惊地微微一笑，他的笑声是他一周来听到最好听的声音，这给了他希望。

**********

他不会一夜之间就好起来，哈利希望他会，那个荒谬的人。但德拉科很开心在第二天醒了过来，然后是下一天，再下一天——直到距他们纽带的重新修复已经足足一个星期。他们叫来了治疗师克利尔沃特，结果她一见到他就哭了起来。她通常不会过于情绪化，但德拉科认为治疗可能会让一个人付出很多；生与死的竞争虽然是激烈的，但它们也像朋友一样。如果是相反的情况，德拉科可能也会为解脱而哭泣。

佩内洛普过来给了他一个拥抱，她用熟悉而泛红的眼睛看着他们。“你们两个的纽带修复好了吗？”

哈利点了点头，“我不知道，我发誓——他一告诉我，我立刻就收回了我的话，我甚至一开始都没想要拒绝他，我不知道自己做了什么。”

佩内洛普挥了挥手，“没有人 **知道** 他们在拒绝自己的灵魂伴侣。不过只要你们俩把事情解决了就好，这才是最重要的。” 她转过头朝德拉科咧嘴一笑，她的表情既骄傲又宽慰。“我想让你知道，在我的直接治疗中，我还没有失去一个病人，我很害怕你会是第一个。” 她紧紧地搂着他的肩膀。“我很高兴你不是。”

他朝她咧嘴一笑，虽然还很虚弱，但他笔直地坐在床上，感觉比这几个月的任何时刻都感到要好，“所以，你认为我会活下去了？”

她点点头。“如果纽带已经正确的形成了，只要你接下来好好照顾自己，所有的这些症状都是 **完全** 可逆的。”当他听到“完全”这个词的时候，他的笑容微微地僵到了脸上。

“甚至我魔法吗？”他问，哈利瞪大了眼睛。他们俩都以为德拉科的魔法永远不会回来了，并为此做了准备。德拉科一直在想这个问题，但佩内洛普点点头，看起来并不在意。

“是的，当然，你的魔力仍然存在——只是你的身体和灵魂已经太过虚弱而不能维持使用它。你的魔法核心暂时关闭了，但你仍有魔力。没有什么真正的损坏，只是一场休眠而已。”德拉科想要好不羞愧地说，他又差点哭了。佩内洛普冲他温柔地微笑，“你会没事的，德拉科，更重要的是，你可以和你的灵魂伴侣相伴一生，你很幸运。”

“谢谢你，克利尔沃特治疗师。”哈利朝他微微一笑，“为所有的一切。”

佩内洛普翻了个白眼，“不客气，但是当你还是个流鼻涕的孩子时，我就认识你了；你可以叫我的名字。” 她又捏了一下德拉科的肩膀，“你会没事的，只要你好好躺在床上，直到你能站起来一个多小时而不感到疲劳才可以回去工作，除此之外，除非你愿意，否则你不需要和我联系。德拉科，这是一次轻松的下坡之旅。”

他们互相道了别。然后哈利送她离开，当他回来的时候，他立马在德拉科的嘴唇上狠狠地、快速地吻了一下，“你一辈子都要被我缠着了，混蛋。“哈利告诉他，脸上的笑容仍然那么灿烂，从纽带中绽放出来的感觉就像太阳一样明亮。“你和我，我们会度过一切难关。”

**********  
  
  


四个月后，德拉科和哈利在《预言家日报》中首次亮相。这不是他们的主意，但德拉科不得不承认丹尼斯·克里维拍的他们的照片并不坏——他穿着漂亮的灰色裤子和海军蓝毛衣，一套时髦的麻瓜服饰，他的脸颊上泛着健康的红晕。而在他的旁边，哈利正紧紧握住他的手，看上去是他在报纸上见过的最开心的一次。

这篇文章很有煽情色彩，但基调很友好，最终结果是一些人开始(非常缓慢地)对他产生好感。有了哈利在他身边，他得到了一次NEWTS考试的机会——一个他以前被拒绝了的机会。他在魔药学，符文学和魔咒学上得了O，其余的都得了E，这已经足够给他一个试探性的实习机会了。并且他得到了魔法部的许可，可以离开他在邮件收发室的工作——理由是他已经表现出改造的迹象。

他没有对此作出争辩，他只是接受了这个提议，并愉快地告诉昆利了一句去他妈的，就像他一直以来想要的那样。抑郁让他变得暴躁，并且让他觉得所有对侮辱和残酷的言论做出的回应都是毫无意义。但自从他们的纽带修复过后，他发现自己的情绪又恢复了。他有时会冷嘲热讽，脾气暴躁，但他也很爱玩，充满好奇心，他觉得自己比以前更像自己了。

布雷斯给他打了飞路电话，告诉他他很高兴德拉科感觉好多了。他从来没有想过施压，但显然他已经担心德拉科病了好几个月了。这并不能弥补他的缺席——这并不一定意味着他一定要以任何方式关心德拉科——但这让他感觉好多了，他感谢布雷斯，并告诉他他很好。不管怎样，谈话过后他感觉好多了。

他的生活并没有奇迹般地变得完美，他仍然在公共场合受到唾弃。有些日子哈利会让他非常恼火，有些日子他也会让哈利生气——但是他们的纽带会帮助他们。生活本就是不完美的，无论是在纽带之前，甚至在战争之前。而在这其中，他所获得的是成长和一种改变自身的满足感。

他会痊愈，当他晚上睡觉时，他会顺着小指上的红线找到他的爱人。

这已足够了。

**END**


End file.
